


Love, lovers, and heart of Ice

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Moriarty - Freeform, abbandono, decisione difficile, famiglia, mycroft chiede aiuto, mycroft innamorato, nuova vita, pericolo, rinuncia, sesso, sherlock interviene, storia d'amore alla luce del sole, tormento
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: Cosa succede a Mycroft se si innamora di una donna bella e determinata, ma che nasconde un piccolo segreto. Un Ice Man che si ritrova a combattere con la sua solitudine e una promessa di vita diversa.





	1. L'incontro con Eleanore Brett

Mycroft sbuffò mezzo annoiato, prese la valigetta di pelle nera dalla scrivania del suo ufficio, e decise di andare a casa in anticipo. Non che la sua vita fosse noiosa, anzi era piena di impegni. Ma era solo, ed era la cosa che cominciava a irritarlo di più.Il suo amato fratello minore ora si godeva la sua vita insieme a John. Dopo la morte di Mary Watson le cose tra loro si erano aggiustate. Il buon dottore aveva capito di amare Sherlock, e dopo tante incertezze aveva accettato il dato di fatto. Sherlock era cambiato, dopo aver affrontato Eurus aveva preso coscienza di avere una famiglia, quella con John e Rosie, che erano tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. 

Percorse pensieroso il Bunker sotterraneo, dopo aver attivato la sorveglianza personale che lo seguiva discreta in ogni spostamento.Alla fine un'altra giornata piena di impegni era giunta al termine, ma non era ancora finita, perché quella sera aveva una cena all'ambasciata Inglese. Ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, gli sarebbe piaciuto starsene a casa con un buon bicchiere di brandy, di fronte al camino a impigrirsi.

Ma era stato costretto dal primo ministro e aveva dovuto a malincuore presenziare. Il Bmw nero governativo lo aveva portato a casa evitando il traffico della città. La vecchia casa di Pall Mall lo aspettava buia e solitaria, capì di non essere di buon umore perché finì per dimenticare la password di accesso, e questo non era da lui. Si piantò innervosito a digitare sul display, ma dovette chiamare Anthea per ricordargliela. La cambiava tutti i giorni, ma non l’aveva mai scordata. “La mezza età che incombe.” Pensò avvilito. 

Controvoglia si preparò per la noiosa serata che lo aspettava, indossò uno smoking nero e curò in forma maniacale ogni dettaglio, si fece portare all’ambasciata scuro in volto e già tediato. 

Si ritrovò al ricevimento circondato da una confusione di politici, che parlavano lingue diverse, la confusione non gli era mai piaciuta, ma abbozzò e si lasciò trasportare dalla noia. Salutò con la sua solita cortesia le persone che gli si avvicinavano curiosi di ritrovarlo presente a quella serata. Mycroft li liquidava garbatamente dopo pochi convenevoli.Si versò del vino e con il bicchiere nella mano prese a girare per le sale piene di pregevoli quadri e mobili antichi dal notevole valore.Una piccola orchestra suonava dei brani soft, sonnolenti e poco accattivanti.Finché distratto , finì per urtare una forma femminile, che chiacchierava con altre persone, al centro della sala.

“Mi scusi, sono un vero disastro.”Nell’urto aveva rovesciato un po' di vino del bicchiere. Si sentì manchevole, lei si girò e gli sorrise divertita.

"Mister Holmes, che piacere vederla."Mycroft la riconobbe era l’interprete ufficiale del primo ministro. La signorina Eleanore Brett. L’aveva incrociata alcune volte per lavoro. Lei era sempre rimasta al suo posto, benché lui l’avesse notata, nella sua composta eleganza. 

"Miss Brett, anche lei qui. Certo non si annoierà stasera, con tutti questi politici stranieri." Mycroft faticava a mantenere la freddezza. Lei era notevole si ritrovò a pensare stupidamente.

"Ho alcuni minuti di pausa Mister Holmes, ma la noia stasera proprio no. Ho il mio daffare per tradurre le loro conversazioni. Invece lei Mister Holmes, ha l’aria di chi vorrebbe essere mille miglia lontano da qui. Sbaglio?"

"Ottima osservatrice Miss Brett, da cosa lo deduce se è lecito." Mycroft sospirò rassegnato, pensava alla sua poltrona di fronte al camino. Ridusse gli occhi grigi a fessure. 

"Beh, Mister Holmes, tiene quel bicchiere in mano, ma non ha bevuto. Non ha più alcuna bollicina che risale, segno che lo ha riempito da un po'. Se lo finisse troppo presto sarebbe costretto a versarsene ancora e data la lunghezza della serata, alla fine si ritroverebbe alticcio, se me lo concede."

Mycroft si sorprese e le regalò un sorriso divertito. Come aveva potuto non accorgersi di lei?

"Si sta chiedendo perché non mi ha notato prima, Mister Holmes? “Mycroft sollevò le sopracciglia curioso.

"Nessuna deduzione complicata, l'ho letto nei suoi occhi. Sensibilità femminile." Gli sussurrò piano, mentre strizzò gli occhi maliziosamente. L'auricolare che Miss Brett portava, gracchiò

"Mister Holmes mi chiamano, mi dispiace lasciarla da solo, ma conto di vederla più tardi. Se le fa piacere."

"Non mancherò Miss Brett. Lei mi sembra l'unica persona degna di nota qui dentro."

"Lo prendo per un complimento allora Mister Holmes." Eleanore gli regalò un sorriso che valeva tutta quella stupida serata.

Mycroft la osservò mentre si allontanava fasciata da un abito da sera scuro con delicati inserti ricamati.

Era scollato in maniera sobria, visto il lavoro che stava svolgendo. I lunghi capelli castani chiari erano raccolti in un grazioso chignon abbellito da un fermaglio nero.

La trovò elegante e anche attraente.Gli aveva lasciato la sensazione di ricordarle qualcuno. Un viso noto, che al momento non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Quegli occhi castani dorati e le labbra delicate. Avevano un che di familiare. Mycroftrimuginò quasi tutta la sera, ma non giunse a niente.

Decise di trattenersi ancora.Holmes elargì frasi fatte hai notevoli pesci rossi che affollavano la sala, e anche se non voleva ammetterlo aspettava di rivedere Eleanore.

Certo non era più un giovane acerbo, ma Miss Brett aveva scardinato un piccolo pezzo del suo cuore di ghiaccio. Mycroft si sentì stranamente attirato da lei, fu incapace di riportare ordine nella sua mente. Fece appello a tutta la sua residua razionalità, ma non servì a nulla. A fine serata la vide conversare col primo ministro e ne fu ulteriormente affascinato.

Lei lo notò ancora col suo bicchiere in mano, si sentì intenerita. Mister Holmes sembrava un uomo gentile e garbato, un uomo di un'altra epoca.

Lo raggiunse dopo aver salutato il primo ministro, lo guardò compiaciuta.

"Così mi ha aspettato Mister Holmes, si è annoiato fino ad ora per incontrarmi. Sarà stata una serata spiacevole per lei. Nulla che l'abbia un minimo interessato?"

Mycroft la guardò con i suoi occhi grigi, ora luminosi.

"Solo lei Miss Brett." Si scoprì a risponderle e si diede dell'imbecille. Stava correndo troppo.

Rimasero insieme sul finire della serata.Lei lo accompagnò sulla terrazza dove una leggera brezza le scompigliava i capelli. Mycroft lasciò il suo fidato bicchiere al cameriere, la seguì senza opporsi.

"Ha finito il suo lavoro Miss Brett? È stata molto occupata stasera, spero non le sia pesato."

"È quello che faccio di solito Mister Holmes, seguire politici e assisterli nei loro incontri. Non lo fa anche lei?”

"In un certo senso. Ma io sono molto più diretto.”Era orgoglioso di prendere decisioni difficili nel suo lavoro, che pochi si accollavano.

"Credo di capire, che lei abbia una grande responsabilità. È questo che l'ha reso un uomo riservato e solitario? "

Mycroft si ritrasse risentito. "Le sembra che io sia un uomo solo? "

"Potrei scoprirlo se me lo concede Mister Holmes." Elenoire si avvicinò e senza malizia gli aggiustò il papillon leggermente storto. Sentì il profumo del dopobarba e la freschezza della sua camicia pulita e provò una sensazione seducente.

"Ho sempre sognato di aggiustare la cravatta al mio uomo, prima che lui esca di casa. Lei rappresenta esattamente quel tipo di uomo." Mycroft notò la grazia delle sue mani che sfioravano il papillon nero.

"Mi lusinga Miss Brett, ma io potrei dirle che amo la mia indipendenza.”Inclinò il capo di lato, sospettoso.

"Quindi non mi darebbe nessuna possibilità?"La giovane donna lo studiò attentamente senza forzare.

"Potrei prendere in considerazione, un abituale frequentazione, poi se le cose maturassero Miss Brett..."Mycroft si sorprese della sua stessa risposta.

"Bene, Mr. Holmes, possiamo cenare insieme una di queste sere se lo desidera."La tensione si era allentata, le spalle di Eleanore si sciolsero, sorrise. 

"Si, penso sia fattibile Miss Brett. Come gli adolescenti le lascio il mio numero privato."

Mycroft prese il portafoglio dalla tasca interna e le porse il suo biglietto da visita.

Lei stringeva soddisfatta il suo recapito privato nelle mani."Le manderò il mio numero Mister Holmes. Buona notte, è stato un piacere." 

"Buonanotte a lei Miss Brett, lo è stato anche per me."

Elenoire si allontanò senza voltarsi, mentre Mycroft la osservò uscire. Era rimasto sorpreso dalla dolcezza della donna, ma anche dalla sua determinazione. Alla fine il gioco l'aveva condotto lei. Mycroft prese il suo Crombie scuro e il suo amato ombrello, gli fece fare mezzo giro in aria. Si sorprese a sorridere, un'abitudine che spesso dimenticava, camminò verso l'auto di servizio che l'avrebbe riportato a casa.


	2. Una piacevole serata a cena

La mattina seguente Mycroft pensò molto all'incontro della sera prima. L'aveva destabilizzato, doveva ammetterlo, perché nella sua carriera di donne ne aveva incontrate molte, ma Eleanore aveva quel qualcosa in più che lo aveva affascinato. Si specchiò aggiustandosi la cravatta azzurra del suo abito blu tre pezzi, si ricordò del gesto di Eleanore, che gli aveva sistemato il papillon con le sue delicate mani.

Scosse la testa cercando di eliminarla dai suoi pensieri e si diede del perfetto cretino.

Uscì con la testa altrove, cercando di ritrovare l'Ice Man che tutti si aspettavano di vedere.

Passò buona parte della mattinata tra telefonate e impegni di lavoro noiosi.

Poi finalmente prese il cellulare e mandò un sms a Miss Brett, si era stancato di nascondere il suo desiderio di rivederla. Le aveva chiesto un appuntamento per la sera a cena. Aspettò la risposta emozionato come un ragazzino.

Eleanore rispose quasi subito e confermò l'appuntamento.

Improvvisamente la giornata di Mycroft si aprì e diventò radiosa. Il lavoro sembrò pesargli meno e trascorse veloce. In serata si fece portare a casa per cambiarsi, fece una doccia veloce e poi scelse con cura il suo guardaroba per la sera.

Mycroft aveva deciso per un elegante ristorante vicino al Tamigi.Salì leggermente ansioso nell’auto governativa. Rigirava fra le mani l’impugnatura del ombrello nero, pensò che non gli avrebbe fatto male frequentare una donna come Eleanore, ora che Sherlock non era più la sua priorità. Aveva ancora una vita davanti.

Fu puntuale come sempre, miss Brett scese dall'appartamento di un bel palazzo del centro. Aveva un elegante soprabito cammello, che la avvolgeva. Mycroft da vero gentleman la aspettò in strada e le aprì la portiera.

"Vedo che apprezza la puntualità. Siamo perfettamente in orario." Si sedette in auto sul sedile posteriore accanto a lei. L'autista partì e li condusse al ristorante.

"Mister Holmes, di solito rispetto gli appuntamenti con la massima precisione. Il primo ministro è molto esigente."Elenoire si voltò, riconobbe la cura del suo abbigliamento. Una sciarpa nocciola di seta, spuntava dal collo del cappotto. E i calzoni blu spigati erano pregevoli. Un paio di stringate nere completava il tutto. Nell'auto c'era il piacevole profumo del suo dopobarba.

"Mi sta esaminando Miss Brett?"Mycroft inclinò il capo di lato osservandola compiaciuto.

"Beh, Mister Holmes la trovo molto raffinato nel vestire. Lei mi affascina devo ammetterlo, gli uomini trasandati non mi piacciono."

"Anche lei stasera è attraente. Ma perché non smettiamo con queste formalità. Il mio nome lo conosce è Mycroft, da piccolo mia madre lo abbreviava in Myc. Di secondo nome sono Alexander, ma nessuno lo ha mai usato." Lui la guardava intrigato.

"Il mio nome viene spesso abbreviato in Elly, Eleanore spesso è difficile da pronunciare."

"Lo trovo molto appropriato per te invece, Eleanore."Rimasero silenziosi affiancati senza avvicinarsi troppo.

Giunsero lungo il Tamigi e scesero dall'auto nera. Camminarono lentamente, lui non la prese sottobraccio, gli sembrava troppo presto, non aveva rinunciato al suo ombrello, che ondeggiava al suo fianco.Elly lo scrutò quasi sorpresa.

"Mycroft, non lo abbandoni mai? Lo sai che è diventato parte della tua leggenda, come il soprannome di Ice Man?"

Mycroft fu colto alla sprovvista. "Mi trovi Ice Man, Eleanore? "

Lei lo prese inaspettatamente sottobraccio, ridendo lo attirò a sé. Mycroft sentì la sua stretta e avvertì un sottile piacere avvolgerlo.

"Potresti essere tutto il British Government, ma Mycroft Alexander Holmes, stasera non sei certamente un uomo di ghiaccio."

Eleanore lo baciò delicatamente sulla guancia. lui si sorprese, ma non si scostò da lei, fece appello a tutta la sua freddezza per non farle scorgere il suo turbamento. Eleanore era una ventata di freschezza e spontaneità.

"Spero Myc, non ti sia dispiaciuto, questo segno di affetto. Non voglio vederti imbarazzato. Non voglio metterti fretta." Mycroft prima si irrigidì, ma poi si rilassò, era stanco di auto controllo, non ne aveva ragione."È così difficile con te nascondere le mie emozioni? Sembro un pivello alle prime uscite. Quindi a questo punto, mia piccola Elly sono tutto tuo."

"Molto bene Myc, perché ho intenzione di approfittare di te."

Entrarono complici stringendosi sottobraccio nel locale.

Trascorsero due ore cenando rilassati. Mycroft la studiava per quanto potesse, cercando di non destare la sua curiosità. Lui aveva quasi completamente capitolato, davanti al suo vestito blu, che la fasciava e metteva in vista il suo fisico snello e piacevole. Una scollatura adeguata la rendeva affascinante. I capelli castani erano sciolti, avrebbe voluto accarezzarli, ma non riusciva ancora ad avere quei gesti affettuosi che per anni aveva soffocato.

Perfino con Sherlock, il suo amato fratello, non c'erano stati più gli abbracci, né le carezze che invece si scambiavano da piccoli. Era bloccato, il mondo emotivo di Mycroft, lui lo aveva soffocato decidendo che non ne aveva bisogno, adesso, si rese conto che avrebbe voluto avere quell'affettività, che aveva perduto. Eleanore probabilmente avrebbe percepito la sua difficoltà, trovò giusto dirglielo.

"Mycroft, sembri improvvisamente pensieroso." Elenoire lo guardò seria. "Cosa ti tormenta, forse qualcosa che ho detto."

"Assolutamente no." Lei allungò le mani verso quelle di Mycroft cercando di accarezzarle, ma lui si ritrasse intimorito, per poi scusarsi. Balbettò come non gli succedeva da tempo.

"È per questo Eleanore, ho difficoltà nel farmi toccare, non sono esperto per quei gesti affettuosi che sono così normali per te. Voglio che tu lo sappia, perché potresti pensare che non ti desidero.Le emozioni le ho seppellite dentro di me, da tanto tempo. Se decidi di frequentarmi, dovrai avere un'infinita sopportazione. “Mycroft afferrò il bicchiere, trangugiò un sorso di vino rosso, come lo erano le sue guance.

"Aspetterò Mycroft, perché ho molta pazienza, ma stasera allunga la tua mano e lasciati sfiorare."

Mycroft stese con preoccupazione la sua mano verso quella di Eleanore, cercò di stringerla, lei si liberò e iniziò ad accarezzargliela, delicatamente. Si guardarono negli occhi complici, Mycroft sentiva passare il calore dalla mano di lei e alla sua, si sentì bene, rilassato.

"Non è così difficile Myc, se solo ti lasciassi andare, sei l'uomo più amabile che abbia mai incontrato."Lei era gentile, si sorprese ad essere troppo indulgente verso una donna che aveva incontrato da poco.

"Quindi ne hai incontrati molti Eleanore, e perché io dovrei essere il più amabile. "

"Potrei farti la stessa domanda, perché tra tante la tua mente razionale, cerca me." Continuava ad accarezzargli la mano con garbo, e lui non si sottraeva.

"Forse non c'è una risposta Eleanore, forse è un'alchimia. L'amore non ha senso logico. "

"In verità, io ti avevo notato, quando venivi in visita al primo ministro, eri così professionale, cosi affidabile, già da allora avrei voluto conoscerti. Ma tu eri così lontano, inavvicinabile, non ne ebbi l’occasione." Due fossette amabili si disegnarono sulle guance rosee. 

"Quindi è la donna che sceglie. Noi uomini, ci crediamo forti, ma in realtà siamo in balìa delle vostre scelte." Eleanore gli strinse la mano con affetto. Poi fece cenno di alzarsi. 

"Usciamo, Myc vorrei passeggiare lungo il Tamigi con te." Lui si alzò, le scostò la sedia, uscirono nella sera frizzante di Londra. Eleanore si appoggiò al suo braccio, lui la sostenne con tutta la dolcezza possibile. Mycroft sentiva l'aria sferzargli il volto e guardava il Tamigi che scorreva agitato, come il suo cuore, che tutti credevano non avesse, in realtà era rosso e pulsante come quello di qualunque altro.   
  


"È bellissimo qui Myc." Eleanore si fermò a guardare il fiume impetuoso, voleva abbracciarlo, ma temeva non fosse pronto.Holmes si girò per vedere il volto di Eleanore illuminato dalla luna, e non poté fermarsi, si avvicinò al suo viso dolce e pulito e la baciò, con tutto lo slancio di cui era capace, le strinse i fianchi attirandola a sé.

Lei fu sorpresa, ma ne fu felice.Rispose allo stesso modo, mentre faceva scivolare le mani sotto la sua giacca per sentire il suo corpo. Portò le mani lungo la sua schiena, lo accarezzò. Mycroft aveva un profumo maschile intenso, inebriante, si abbandonò a lui completamente.

Nessuno dei due si rese conto di essere allo scoperto, rapiti da un sentimento che non riuscivano a spiegarsi. Men che meno Mycroft, che era solamente un uomo discreto, amante della privacy. Si staccò imbarazzato dal suo troppo entusiasmo.

"Myc credo che vorrei vederti molto più spesso." Eleanore capì il suo turbamento, lo accarezzò sotto la giacca sentendo il suo fianco asciutto, il fruscio della camicia che toccava la sua pelle. Appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, sentì il cuore dell'uomo battere forte. Eleanore si rese conto di amarlo, in così poco tempo lo desiderò.

Mycroft reagì stringendola forte quasi avesse paura di perderla, sentì il profumo dei suoi capelli sul suo petto. Anche lui avrebbe voluto vederla più spesso. Si lasciarono per pochi secondi, si baciarono ancora. Le mani di entrambi si cercavano, si esploravano, Mycroft improvvisamente si fermò, le prese il volto tra le mani e le chiese di smettere.

"Non adesso Eleanore, dammi tempo, sei un autentico ciclone, finirai per annientarmi. Non pensare ad un mio rifiuto. Se mi ami fermati." Eleanore capì, gli diede un ultimo casto bacio sulle labbra, e si fermò.

"Ti aspetterò Mycroft Alexander Holmes, prenditi il tempo che vuoi.” Gli accarezzò la spalla tesa, sciolse la leggera tensione sul suo volto.

Mycroft chiamò l’auto, si incamminarono silenziosi, mano nella mano fino al parcheggio. Lui la fece accompagnare a casa mentre preferì fare la strada a piedi, più avanti avrebbe preso un tassì.

Eleanore lo vide turbato, cercò con insistenza di farlo salire, ma Mycroft fu irremovibile, aveva bisogno di stare solo. Le assicurò che andava tutto bene, non avrebbe corso alcun pericolo, era comunque sorvegliato.

Holmes camminò lungamente pensando a tutto quello che gli stava succedendo. Questa attrazione verso Eleanore era devastante, lo costringeva continuamente a rivedere le sue priorità. Il lavoro di una vita non poteva essere compromesso, doveva mantenere un atteggiamento freddo e distaccato. Eleanore, invece gli mostrava una parte di sé più sensibile, più umana. Un aspetto che non conosceva.Lei era così affettuosa, era spesso vicina, così vicina da turbarlo, mentre lui si rivelava incapace di essere un uomo premuroso. Camminò immerso in mille dubbi, quella relazione metteva disordine nella sua vita così rigida. Chiamò un taxi, per non mettere in allarme la sorveglianza, che probabilmente lo seguiva da un po'. 

La preoccupazione crebbe ulteriormente, perché Elenoire avrebbe potuto rischiare frequentandolo. Alla fine concluse che il costo in tutti i sensi era molto alto.


	3. La difficoltà del sentimento

La mattina dopo Mycroft, cercò di trovare la maniera di contattare Eleanore sperando che lei avesse capito la sua inquietudine, pensò di andare nel suo ufficio, verso mezzogiorno. Le inviò un sms velocemente senza tanti fronzoli. Lei rispose poco dopo, disse che l'avrebbe aspettato durante la pausa pranzo. Si sentì sollevato e lavorò rapido. Anthea lo osservava stranamente compiaciuta, si chiese cosa sospettasse, lei era una della poche persone che lo conosceva bene.

Si fece accompagnare nel edificio che ospitava anche la sede del primo ministro. Ritrovò Elly nell’ingresso con un fascio di carte in mano. Spensierata e dolcissima come sempre.

"Aspettami Myc, sbrigo questa faccenda e sono da te." Le posò un cortese bacio sulla guancia.

" Pungi, British Government, il rasoio era forse in vacanza?"

"Eleanore, ti assicuro che mi sono rasato." Mycroft, era contrariato e si ritrasse.

"Era uno scherzo Myc!" Eleanore gli regalò un sorriso ridendo, salì ai piani superiori.

Mycroft rimase a bocca aperta. Beata donna, era veramente sorprendente, non aveva nessun risentimento per la serata, tutti i discorsi che si era preparato volarono via velocemente.

Era irrimediabilmente innamorato.

Eleanore, scese avvolta in un cappotto azzurro, disinvolta e radiosa. Aveva sciolto i capelli che contornavano il suo viso pulito. Mycroft cercò di darsi un minimo di contegno, ma capitolò quando lei lo prese sottobraccio e lo condusse in un piccolo pub lì vicino.

"Sono contenta di vederti Myc, ieri sera ero un pò preoccupata."

"Non è stata colpa tua, te l'ho già detto, sono spaventato da quello che mi sta succedendo. "

"O Myc, penso che tu abbia capito che non riesco a contenere il mio sentimento, sono così presa dalla voglia di conoscerti, che a volte posso sembrarti precipitosa."Lui camminava al suo fianco, ma rallentò indignato con sé stesso."Sono io che ieri sera ti ho baciato, tu hai rispettato i miei tempi."

"Myc, a me non è dispiaciuto affatto, lo rifarei anche qua di fronte a tutti, se non conoscessi la tua riservatezza. Io sono sicura del mio sentimento.” Gli strinse il braccio più forte facendolo trasalire. 

"Non credere che non senta lo stesso per te, Eleanore, ma se staremo insieme molti lati del mio carattere non ti piaceranno."Scosse la testa avvilito dalle sue insicurezze.

"Vedremo, io amo Myc, non il funzionario del governo." 

Ne frattempo erano giunti al pub e Mycroft trovò un tavolo libero, pranzarono scambiandosi sguardi complici, ma lui continuava a guardarla serio, poi alla fine si decise.

"Eleanore, sai che il lavoro che svolgo è continuamente in bilico tra legalità e segretezza. Potrebbe non sempre piacerti, potrebbe essere pericoloso frequentarmi. La mia solitudine è stata anche il mio punto di forza."

"Myc ti scordi che sono l'interprete del primo ministro? Pensi che non si a conoscenza di quello che è la politica"?

Eleanore lo osservò con tenerezza, non aveva motivo di giustificarsi. Semmai era lei che gli nascondeva qualcosa, ritenne fosse presto per diglielo. Non ora che lui era così combattuto.

"Myc possiamo ragionare di tutto, dei problemi che ci sono e di quelli che verranno, oppure lasciare che il nostro sentimento vada avanti, affrontando le difficoltà insieme."

Mycroft la ascoltava attento, mentre lottava con la sua mente logica e il suo sentimento che cresceva verso di lei.

"Elly, tutti i discorsi che mi ero preparato mi sembrano così assurdi adesso." Mycroft scosse la testa sconfortato.

"Forse perché non ti concentri sulla cosa più importante. Il desiderio di stare insieme, di amarci."

Eleanore gli prese la mano e la accarezzò dolcemente, lui non la ritrasse, la voltò iniziando un gioco sensuale fatto di carezze e tocchi. Di desiderio di conoscersi profondamente che li lasciò indifesi.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', ma si era fatto tardi e Mycroft la accompagnò in ufficio. Eleanore prima di entrare lo baciò teneramente sulla guancia sfiorandogli il volto con una carezza.

"Riguardati, mio Ice Man."

"Buon lavoro mia piccola Elly."

Mycroft tornò al lavoro a malincuore. Poco dopo gli arrivò un messaggio di Sherlock che lo avvisò del suo arrivo.


	4. Chi è Eleanore?

A Mycroft sembrò strano che il fratello gli facesse visita, dopo i fatti di Sherrinford non si erano visti granché. Però il loro rapporto burrascoso si era per così dire placato. Del resto anche lui aveva diradato gli incontri, ora che Sherlock aveva una relazione stabile con John finalmente dopo anni di indecisioni. Qualche volta era passato per vedere la piccola Rosie e per affidargli qualche caso degno di nota, ma tutto finiva lì.

Sherlock entrò nel suo ufficio, con il suo inconfondibile Belstaff nero.

"Finalmente caro fratello, ci si rivede. Non conosci più la strada per Baker Street? "

"Sono stato occupato Sherlock, io lavoro, come sai. " Mycroft sollevò le sopracciglia perplesso.

"L'intera nazione te ne è grata. Ma una visita alla famiglia, a nostra madre che dice di non vederti più, forse sarebbe gradita."

"Ha chiamato te per quale motivo? Ha il mio numero di cellulare!" Mycroft era seccato.

"Probabilmente non rispondi caro fratello, quindi vedi di leggere i messaggi che ti invia." Sherlock fissò il fratello con attenzione.

"Sei diverso Mycroft, c’è qualcosa di nuovo in te. Cosa stai combinando?"

"Per favore, non cominciare con i tuoi giochetti." Mycroft si stava innervosendo, sapeva che era difficile nascondere qualcosa al fratello.

"Questo tuo reagire mi insospettisce." Il fratello minore gli si avvicinò, studiandolo attento.

"Sei più curato nel vestire, sei rasato di fresco, hai sistemato i capelli e soprattutto hai addosso profumo femminile! Tu frequenti una donna e sei pure innamorato." Sherlock lo fissò sbalordito.

"Bontà divina, smettila!" Mycroft sbuffò infastidito.

"Non me ne andrò da qui se non mi dici tutto." Sherlock si sprofondò sulla poltrona di fronte a Mycroft. Congiunse le mani sotto al mento e aspettò. Al fratello maggiore non rimase che arrendersi.Si appoggiò alla scrivania con le mani aperte, le spalle dritte.

"E va bene, ho conosciuto una persona, una donna, ma solo da poco. Non posso dirti molto."

"Una donna decisamente interessante, se ti ha fatto capitolare, e comunque degna di nota. Chi sarebbe la fortunata?"Sorrideva sorpreso il fratello più giovane, vedendo un leggero imbarazzo nel volto del maggiore.

"Forse qualche volta l'hai vista. Si chiama Eleanore Brett, l'interprete del primo ministro, l'ho conosciuta due sere fa ad una cena ufficiale piena di noiosi politici." Mycroft ebbe un moto di fastidio. "Lei era l'unica cosa interessante di quella serata."

"Sei innamorato fratello? Perché io direi di sì! "Mycroft fece un lungo sospiro e lo guardò desolato.

"Ed è proprio questo il punto, io mi sento spiazzato, confuso, questo tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro, mi spaventa." Sherlock aveva capito la sua sofferenza, gli sembrò di rivedere il fratello maggiore ventenne, che tornava dal college sprovveduto e ingenuo

"Ma di lei cosa sai? Non è da te frequentare qualcuno senza prendere anche le più innocue informazioni. Sei decisamente innamorato e arrendevole."Sherlock si agitò nella poltrona dubbioso.

"Non l'ho fatto, perché l'amo e voglio fidarmi di lei, temo di rovinare tutto. Lei è molto paziente e sensibile. È una cosa rara, Sherlock."Mycroft era decisamente cambiato, il giovane Holmes non replicò, ma un minimo di attenzione visto la posizione che occupava sarebbe stata necessaria.Mycroft diede un inutile giustificazione.

"So che è stata adottata dalla famiglia Brett. Il padre adottivo l'ha introdotta al ministero dove lavorava. Quindi penso sia già una sicurezza questa.”Sherlock percepì il suo smarrimento, la mancanza di lucidità.

"Sembra che tu tema i sentimenti che provi, più della persona che conosci. Dovrai deciderti Mycroft, ne hai parlato con lei?"

"L'ho fatto, ed è stata comprensiva, accetta questa mia difficolta nel relazionarmi con le persone, e naturalmente con lei. Sono un vero disastro. "

Sherlock lo guardò sorridendo e alzandosi gli posò le mani sulle spalle.

"Benvenuto nel mondo dei pesci rossi Myc, quelli amorevoli come John e come Eleanore."

Detto questo lo salutò lasciandolo allibito, erano secoli che i fratelli Holmes non si scambiavano parole o gesti affettuosi!

Sherlock percorse il corridoio scuotendo la testa, pensando a suo fratello maggiore, confuso dal sentimento nuovo che provava. Decise di accertarsi che non corresse pericoli, avrebbe preso informazioniin modo discreto, visto lo statoincoerente del fratello. Ma era contento che avesse qualcuno che lo rendesse felice. Come era stato per lui e John.


	5. Amore e rose

Mycroft a metà pomeriggio, dopo aver passato la maggior parte del tempo a pianificare incontri al verticedel governo, sentì il bisogno di sentire Eleanore, così le chiese di vederla la sera, anche sul tardi.

Sapeva, che il primo ministro era impegnato con i delegati francesi. Infatti Eleanore gli diede appuntamento verso le dieci di sera. Per un drink a casa sua. Mycroft ne fu felice, troppo felice.

Andò a casa a cenare, Anthea gli aveva riempito la dispensa come da sue indicazioni. Si cucinò un paio di case leggere, mangiò rigorosamente solo e in silenzio. Attese indugiando a tavola, pulì tutto in maniera maniacale. 

Salì in camera e si vestì con accuratezza, scelse un tre pezzi grigio chiaro con una bella cravatta rosa a righe, Il solito ferma cravatta e orologio nel taschino. L’insieme davanti allo specchio era ammirevole. Indossò il suo immancabile Crombie nero, prese il suo ombrello e uscì in anticipo, perché voleva acquistare dei fiori per Eleanore.

L’autista lo portò dal fiorista e Myc scelse delle rose bianche, delicate come lei.

Mycroft arrivò puntuale, Eleanore lo accolse con un sorriso dolce. Indossava un'aderente maglietta rosa con una sottile sciarpa di seta grigia fiorata, una gonna grigio chiaro aderente, che le davano una garbata mise.

“Myc sono bellissime."

Elenoire prese le rose bianche e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Vieni accomodati, prendo un vaso per le rose. “Mycroft appoggiò il suo amato ombrello in ingresso e si tolse il cappotto. Entrò in un piacevole salotto moderno, nessun quadro antico alle pareti, ma molte foto di caratteristici paesaggi europei. C'era qualche pezzo di antiquariato, ben sistemato nell'insieme. Un comodo divano chiaro era di fronte alla libreria di noce scuro. Era piena di libri in quasi tutte le lingue. Una casa ordinata e semplice, cosa che a lui piacque molto. Si sedette sul divano. Eleanore sistemò i fiori sul tavolo in legno e vetro che si trovava in fondo al salotto.

Poi si avvicinò e si accomodò vicino a lui, prendendogli la mano.

"Avevo voglia di vederti Myc, mi sei mancato, oggi lo sai?La giornata mi è sembrata eterna."Elly si appoggiò alla sua spalla e lui prese a guardarla attento.

"Sei bellissima Eleanore, credo di aver aspettato questo momento tutto il pomeriggio.”Era imbarazzato, forse più teso, lasciò a lei l’iniziativa. Elly gli accarezzò il viso con affetto. Holmes allungò la mano e la ricambiò, scorrendo le dita sul suo volto sereno.

“Sono così preso da te, mi sembra tutto così irreale. Mi fa quasi paura."

Eleanore si scostò quel tanto che fu necessario ad aprire il fondo del divano che diventò un ampio letto, così da avere più spazio. E prese il controllo dei sentimenti che li avvolgevano.Lo baciò sulle labbra, delicatamente, senza forzare, cominciò a accarezzarlo con tenerezza.

On aveva parole per descrivere la sensazione che provava mentre lo sfiorava lenta, delicata. Eleanore percorreva il suo volto tanto desiderato. Disegnava il suo viso con un dito, toccando le sopracciglia, gli occhi, le labbra, mentre lui la guardava rilassato. Era sereno adesso, un meraviglioso uomo disponibile, gentile e premuroso. Lui continuava a guardarla curioso, cercando di capire dove volesse arrivare. La lasciava fare, si era abbandonato a lei. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile. Niente che valesse la pena di ricordare. Eleanore era una donna sensibile, Mycroft pensò di non meritarla. Di non essersi meritato niente nella vita. Ma lei, bontà divina, era qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Eleanore, arrivò alla sua nuca, e lo bacio sul collo delicata, sensuale. Mycroft ebbe difficoltà a trattenersi, voleva abbracciarla forte, ma si fermò e la lasciò continuare. Le sue mani gli accarezzarono le spalle, poi Eleanore le fece scivolare sotto la giacca e gliela tolse.

La sua camicia bianca era profumata, senti il desiderio di appoggiarsi al suo petto, mentre Mycroft le passò una mano fra i capelli morbidi, la strinse a sé.Era incantato,qui incapace di muoversi. Eleanore si staccò da lui e prese a sbottonargli il gilet, lui la aiutò a toglierlo. Mycroft era completamente perso, ma il desiderio cresceva e cominciò a sfiorarla con le mani tremanti, mentre le toglieva la maglietta di cotone rosa.

Un pò lei lo guidava, lo aiutava a sfiorarla, a sentirla, aspettava che fosse sicuro. Eleanore, aprì con calma la camicia di Mycroft e scoprì il suo petto, dove appoggiò la sua mano calda. Lui trasalì e si ritrovò baciarla con foga, mentre prese a toglierle il reggiseno di pizzo candido. Lei lo ricambiò con ardore, si appoggiò nuda al suo petto e lo senti ansimare di desiderio. Si tolsero i vestiti vogliosi di scoprirsi nudi, si baciarono, si abbracciarlo, si esplorarono fino a quando i loro corpi si unirono e furono una cosa sola. Un'esplosione si sensualità e ardore. Mycroft crollò al suo fianco e la bacio sfiorandola appena. Lei lo desiderò ancora di più, desiderò la delicatezza, la sensibilità di quell' uomo così potente, ma così fragile dentro che lo rendeva insicuro nell' amare. Come si poteva non adorare quell'uomo, rimasto solo per troppo tempo.

Mycroft era disarmato vicino a lei, sentiva qualcosa dentro che non aveva mai provato. Amare qualcuno, desiderare il suo corpo, essere in sintonia. Erano sdraiati, abbracciati vicini. Seminudi coperti da un leggero plaid che era nel divano.

"Eleanore, non so cosa puoi aspettarti da me, lo sai cosa sono. Come sono." Lei in risposta si appoggiò con la testa sul suo petto, dove sentì il suo cuore battere forte.

"Non mi importa di nulla Myc, se finisse adesso, io ti ho voluto e continuerò a volerti. Ti prego adesso baciami, fammi sentire tua, non pensiamo a nulla se non a noi." I suoi capelli disordinati, vagavano sul suo torace villoso, si intrecciavano insieme.

Mycroft prese sicurezza, iniziò ad accarezzarla delicatamente, mentre la guardava innamorato. L’uomo di ghiaccio si avviava al disgelo, Mr. Holmes, era solo un uomo innamorato, un pesce rosso come tanti.E non gli dispiacque, non con Eleanore al fianco.

Mycroft dimenticò Sherlock, tutti gli anni passati a proteggerlo, senza mai ricevere alcun gesto di affetto. Dimenticò Eurus, la sua mente malata. I suoi genitori sempre così assenti. Lo zio Rudi e tutti i problemi che gli aveva portato. E per Dio, alla fine il bilancio era sproporzionato! 

Invece Eleanore era lì reale, dolce come un premio vinto dopo anni di lotta. Colmò rapida troppe rinunce, troppa solitudine, che non erano state un modo piacevole di vivere. Si profuse di carezze, prese baciarla di nuovo, mentre lei lo ricambiava con passione. Si ritrovarono a desiderarsi ancora, con più slancio, con più impeto, tanto che il tempo e lo spazio si erano bloccati sotto il desiderio di entrambi. Mycroft fu appassionato, dolce, si scoprì essere interessato solo al suo piacere.

Mai si fermò, anche trattenendosi sconvolto da tanto desiderio. La condusse fino alla fine con calma e trasporto e lei grata lo ricambiò alla stessa maniera, muovendosi lenta e appassionata. In un crescere che lo lasciò senza fiato. Perse il controllo esercitato in tanti anni e provò qualcosa di nuovo, che non sapeva esistesse. Il sentimento, l’amore, la cura quello che lui affermava “non fosse un vantaggio”. Finirono abbracciati uniti e stanchi.

Myc era accanto a lei, la osservò mentre lei era assopita al suo fianco, con le mani appoggiate sul suo petto. Non la voleva svegliare, temendo di rompere l'incantesimo, perché di magia si trattava, non di logica. Non riusciva a capire cosa lei si aspettasse da un uomo, che era rimasto spesso solo, mentalmente freddo.Ebbe una vertigine, un improvviso smarrimento cercò di tranquillizzarsi, accarezzandola. Lo prese l’angoscia che tutto finisse, lui quelli che tutti chiamavano Ice Man, sentiva il dolore che poteva provocare la perdita. Eleanore si svegliò, sentendo la sua paura, gli fu subito vicina, lo baciò sulla punta del naso, allegra e spensierata. Vide il suo volto teso e non esitò: gli si buttò sopra in un gioco infantile, lo pizzicò, lotoccò infastidendolo, sapeva che Mycroft si sarebbe presto innervosito.

"Eleanore, per favore, mi stai rovinando addosso! Guarda che so difendermi, Elly! Non mi provocare."

"Vediamo, mio cuore di ghiaccio, come ti difendesti? "Lei lo incalzava divertita. Non c’era nulla in lui che ricordasse l'uomo del governo rigido e impettito, con il vestito tre pezzi e l'ombrello. Era solo Myc innamorato che giocava con la sua donna, prese a lottare teneramente con lei, mentre le dava un bacio, o la stringeva, senza mai essere aggressivo, lei si scherniva facendolo lentamente rilassare. Ottenne la sua resa incondizionata e finirono stanchi, ad abbracciarsi stretti, mentre la notte stava passando, e si intravvedevano le prime luci dell'alba, filtrare dalla finestra che le tende bianche non riuscivano a nascondere.

Dormirono poco, Myc respirava lento, il volto sereno.Eleanore lo svegliò solleticandogli il mento. Reagì con bacio caloroso, afferrando Elly per la vita.

“Su Myc, è tardi il lavoro ci attende entrambi. Alzati. “Eleanore lo aiutò a riprendere gli abiti abbandonati in giro. Lo accompagnò nel suo grazioso bagno, chiedendogli se voleva rimanere ancora e fare colazione, ma Mycroft aveva una giornata pesante, doveva andare a casa a sistemarsi, non poteva presentarsi al lavoro in abbigliamento non consono. 

Eleanore lo accompagnò alla porta, con gli abiti sgualciti e rise. “Ci sentiamo domani, appena mi libero dal primo ministro, e tu dai tuoi impegni."

"Tranquilla, vediamo la giornata come si mette. Tu stai serena. Troveremo degli spazi nostri. Forse non sarà facile, ma possiamo provarci. "

Eleanore le allungò una carezza delicata sul volto, dove la sua barba la pizzicò piacevolmente, gli sistemò la cravatta come le aveva promesso e uscì con addosso il suo profumo.


	6. Il sospetto

Mycroft tornò a casa in taxi, si preparò per andare al lavoro. Si sentiva felice un sentimento sconosciuto ma piacevole, aveva già voglia di rivedere Elly.

Mentre si vestiva, sentì dei passi sulla ghiaia, li riconobbe per quelli di Sherlock,solo lui camminava così. Sentì subito che qualcosa non andava, perché non sarebbe mai arrivato di mattina così presto, questo faceva presagire guai.

Sherlock lo aveva raggiunto di sopra nel bagno,Mycroft non era riuscito a finire di radersi, metà della schiuma era ancora sul suo volto, ed aveva ancora gli abiti del giorno prima. Si salutarono a fatica.

"Così hai trascorso la notte fuori fratello, è una cosa seria.”Fissava Mycroft studiandolo attentamente, sapeva che era stato da lei e aveva fatto….sesso.

"Non sono affari tuoi fratellino, potrei essere stato ovunque." Mycroft era seccato da quella intrusione così mattiniera, ma era consapevole di essere un libro aperto per suo fratello. "Comunque non sei venuto per fare una visita di piacere, quindi dimmi cosa vuoi."

"Dovresti essere più accorto nelle tue frequentazioni, caro fratello, hai predicato tutta la vita che affezionarsi non è un vantaggio. E adesso fai pure una scelta avventata."

Mycroft si trattenne dal rispondergli offeso, non capiva dove volesse arrivare. Una leggera sensazione di fastidio gli salì alla testa. 

"È per Eleanore, è questo che ti preoccupa? Sarà una mia scelta decidere se continuare il mio rapporto con lei."

Sherlock era indeciso, poi prese a parlare con gravità.

"Perché, come sei solito fare, non ti sei assicurato di prendere informazioni su di lei. Era una tua precisa costante o adesso ti sei completamente rimbecillito!"Mycroft perse il controllo, si tagliò con il rasoio, il sangue scese sulla guancia coperta di schiuma. Imprecò , Sherlock gli allungò l’asciugamano.

“ Manchi di obiettività Myc, non va bene, non è nei tuoi standard!”Il vecchio Holmes brontolò mentre tamponava il taglio. Ora doveva portarlo in bella vista sulla guancia e la cosa lo infastidì.Capì che il fratello sapeva qualcosa di Eleanore, qualcosa che lui aveva tralasciato.Fini di radersi con le mani tremanti, mentre Sherlock lo fissava severo ma anche divertito dalla sua goffaggine.

"Non ti dirò nulla, fratello, perché ti vedo troppo coinvolto. Quindi fa che sia lei a dirtelo. Sei ti ama sarà sincera. Poi starà a te decidere." Sherlock si avvicinò guardò la ferita. “Te la meriti Myc così sarai più accorto.” 

Si fece serio, lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Qualsiasi cosa sceglierai di fare, io lo accetterò, ma devi esserne assolutamente sicuro. Mycroft promettimelo."

Il fratello maggiore era mortificato , sapeva che Sherlock era sincero, non lasciava nulla al caso, lo apprezzò molto. Fece un piccolo cenno con il capo di assenso.

"Starò attento, anche se sono molto preso da lei, ma sentirò cosa avrà da dirmi. Comunque grazie." Sherlock fece per andarsene, poi si girò.

"Ricordati che ci sono e ci sarò sempre, come hai fatto tu in tutti questi anni."Mycroft lo vide sparire in un attimo.

Raggiunse il suo studio nauseato, con la sua mente che formulava ogni tipo di ipotesi su cosa potesse sapere Sherlock.

Più ci pensava, più gli prendeva la rabbia che Eleanore gli avesse nascosto qualcosa di spiacevole. Era combattuto tra l'amore e l'irritazione di essersi concesso con troppa facilità. Tra il dovere e il piacere di stare con lei. Prese tormentato il cellulare, le diede appuntamento per il tardo pomeriggio. Ellyrispose subito, semplicemente ignara, accettando ogni suo desiderio.

Trascorse più tempo irritato con tutto il suo staff, che a svolgere le sue normali occupazioni. Non pranzò e si lasciò impigrire davanti al computer combattuto se premere quel tasto di “ricerca” per vedere il profilo professionale di Eleanore. Alla fine decise, che le doveva fiducia, le avrebbe chiesto la verità, qualsiasi essa fosse.

Arrivò il momento di incontrarla. Uscì inflessibile, come l'Ice Man che tutti conoscevano.


	7. La scomoda verità

L'auto nera, lo scortò fino al Tamigi, scorse Eleanore in lontananza. Scese con distacco, nascondendo ogni piccola emozione, come era addestrato a fare da lungo tempo. 

Quando Eleanore lo vide avvicinarsi, capì subito che qualcosa non andava. Lo comprese dalla rigidità del portamento, le spalle erano tese come tutto il corpo. Si era tagliato sbarbandosi, quindi si era innervosito per qualcosa che lo aveva preoccupato, lui era preciso maniacalmente. E questo sicuramente riguardava lei. 

"Buon pomeriggio Mycroft. " Si limitò a dire Eleanore, anche se gli regalò comunque un sorriso aperto. Non lo toccò, né lo baciò, come era solita fare, temeva di irritarlo ulteriormente, doveva capire cosa lo tormentasse.

"Buon pomeriggio a te Eleanore. Hai finito presto oggi, credevo fossi molto occupata da quanto avevi detto."

Si, Mycroft era decisamente diverso, pensò addolorata Eleanore, la stessa voce piatta di quando trattava con sconosciuti poco interessanti. Cominciò a valutare quale potesse essere la causa di questo cambiamento. Si decise a parlare al suo Myc, così distante da lei, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trattenne.

“Dimmi cosa c’è che non va. Non voglio trascorre del tempo con te in questa maniera. Ho fatto di tutto per vederti, non ripagarmi così!"Eleanore vedeva i suoi occhi grigi ridotti ad una sottile fessura, la bocca stretta. Mycroft puntò l'ombrello per terra e si appoggiò con tutto il suo peso. Lo stringeva così forte che le mani erano bianche.

"Eleanore, devi dirmi qualcosa? Qualcosa che mi hai taciuto? Io ho riposto tutta la mia fiducia in te."

Capì subito.Qualcuno doveva aver parlato di lei a Mycroft, ma non sapeva se lui fosse al corrente di quello che lei nascondeva in maniera dolorosa, ma dal suo atteggiamento capì che era ancora all'oscuro di tutto. Lo vedeva da come la guardava, un dubbio lo agitava, e non lo aveva ancora risolto. Prese coraggio sperando di essere ancora in tempo. 

"Vieni Mycroft, andiamo fino al porticciolo. Ti spiegherò tutto. Solo, posso chiederti chi ti ha parlato di me?"

"Mio fratello Sherlock." Mycroft le rispose asciutto, spaccato in due.

La seguì in silenzio, Eleanore era consapevole che sarebbe successo con i fratelli Holmes, si fronteggiavano spesso, ma alla fine si proteggevano reciprocamente, in maniera viscerale anche se non lo ammettevano. 

Camminarono affiancati dolorosamente muti. Quando giunsero sul terrapieno, lei indugiò solo alcuni istanti.Eleanore si appoggiò alla staccionata che dava sul fiume, poi senza mai guardarlo, cominciò a parlare a voce bassa.

"Cosa avresti fatto Mycroft, se avessi saputo che il mio vero cognome è quello di qualcuno che ha fatto molto male a voi Holmes. Un fratello, che non ho mai conosciuto, ma che mi appartiene per nascita, sono cresciuta in un istituto, poi sono stata accolta dai Brett, lasciandomi alle spalle quelle ingombranti origini.”

Eleanore attese la reazione di Mycroft, che stava elaborando ogni dettaglio, sapeva che ci sarebbe arrivato senza andare oltre.Si girò a guardarlo, sul suo volto c'era sorpresa, rabbia e dolore. Mycroft si ricordava di quando l'aveva incontrata e gli aveva ricordato qualcuno che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Improvvisamente la memoria si squarciò e lovide nitido davanti a se , quel volto odiato, sentì salirgli il disgusto per il dolore che aveva causato a lui e a suo fratello.

"Sei la sorella di James Moriarty!Buon Dio, Eleanore, ma perché non dirmelo! "

"Perché dopo tutto quello che James vi aveva fatto, non ti saresti mai avvicinato a me! Io ti volevo Mycroft, volevo avere la possibilità di conoscerti, ho rischiato. Volevo che tu mi conoscessi per Eleanore Brett.” 

Si portò le delicate mani sul volto vinta dalla disperazione. “Te lo avrei detto quando fossi stato pronto, eri così combattuto. Non volevo che questo causasse il tuo allontanamento.” Eleanore lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi, ma era decisa a proteggere quello che restava del loro rapporto. Prese Mycroft per le braccia e le strinse forte.

"Ora dimmi se portare il cognome Moriarty, mi sta allontanando da te. Dimmi che cambia qualcosa del mio amore per te. Temi che io porti in me la follia di mio fratello? Perché se hai questo dubbio, allora è giusto che tu te ne vada. " Rimase lì con gli occhi incatenati all’uomo che caparbiamente amava. 

Mycroft aveva perso tutta l'arroganza ed era tormentato. Si sciolse dalla sua stretta, arretrò verso lo steccato dove si appoggiò,con la schiena rivolta al fiume. Portò le mani sulle tempie, le premette forte, mentre la sua mente lavorava velocemente.

Certo che Eleanore fosse la sorella di James Moriarty, gli rendeva difficile essere lucido. Adesso capiva la preoccupazione di Sherlock, che aveva sofferto più di tutti con quel pazzo. Ma aveva lasciato a lui la scelta, e Sherlock qualunque cosa lui avesse fatto, avrebbe accettato.

“Myc, non so nemmeno che faccia avesse mio fratello, ma abbiamo avuto la stessa madre. E questo è tutto quello che posso dirti.”Eleanore aveva la voce incrinata. “Alla sua morte ho saputo la verità, perché i miei genitori adottivi hanno voluto che lo sapessi. Non ha mai cercato di vedermi, né di contattarmi.” Si fermò immobile stringendosi le braccia, tremante. “Io sono Eleanore Brett, l’interprete del primo ministro, null’altro, Mycroft Holmes.” Lo affiancò, e si girò con il volto rivolto al fiume.

Era conscio che Eleanore era decisamente diversa dal fratello pazzo che aveva conosciuto, lei era dolce e amorevole. Era disarmante il suo modo di porsi, le guardava le spalle minute e sentì il suo cuore andare a vuoto. Non aveva mai sbagliato a giudicare le persone che incontrava, ma lei era diversa da tutti i pesci rossi che lo attorniavano, sapeva di appartenere a Elly. Ne era certo.Sospirò, le si affiancò, lei guardava il fiume, mentre aspettava che lui decidesse.

"Eleanore, non so come prenderòil fatto che una parte di te è Moriarty, ma lui era un criminale che ha fatto la sua scelta. Ti ho conosciuto come Eleanore Brett ed è di te che mi sono innamorato, la nostra relazione non ha nulla che vedere con il tuo passato. "Mycroft la fece girare afferrandola per la spalla, la abbracciò forte, se la portò vicino al cuore, dove lei si lasciò andare e singhiozzò affondando il suo volto sul suo petto accogliente.Aspettò che si calmasse, poi le prese il mento e le sollevò il viso, la baciò con dolcezza. Le asciugò le lacrime con il fazzoletto che portava sempre nel taschino. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato di loro, ma di una cosa era certo, che la amava con quel cuore che tutti dicevano fosse di ghiaccio.


	8. La vecchia casa a Pall Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft continua il suo rapporto con Eleanore, ma quando lei è in pericolo prende una decisione difficile...

Dopo aver saputo la vera identità di Eleanore, Mycroft continuò con più costanza il suo rapporto con lei. Adesso sapeva che era una Moriarty, il perdono per la piccola bugia, il lavoro complicato e gli incontri clandestini resero il rapporto relativamente tranquillo.

Una sera, l’accompagnò nel posto più intimo che lui avesse mai avuto: La sua casa.

La portò a vedere la dimora dove abitava. Quella grande villa vecchio stile, con i quadri alle pareti e i mobili antichi, l'avevano fatto sentire improvvisamente invecchiato.

Eleanore invece era assorta a osservare quel posto singolare, cercando di capire come il suo Myc potesse vivere lì in completa solitudine. 

Lui le fece vedere le stanze, il corridoio pieno di quadri e la stanza dove oziava a vedere qualche film, rigorosamente in bianco e nero. Entrarono nella sala dove c'era un ampio camino.

Si sedettero nelle due poltrone di pelle che sembravano quelle del Diogene Club. Eleanore non pronunciò nessuna frase che lasciasse intendere il suo stupore, per quella casa effettivamente così originale.

"Questa era l’abitazione di mio zio Rudy, la ereditai alla sua morte.Quando venni ad abitare con lui la trovai eccentrica. Mi ci abituai presto e devo dire che poi mi piacque. Alla fine a casa non ci stavo poi molto."

Mycroft sorrise vedendola sorpresa, ma era orgoglioso di averle mostrato il suo rifugio.

Elly concentrò il suo sguardo su di lui ed emise un sospiro leggero. "Myc, riflette molto la tua indole. Sei un uomo di altri tempi. Dove avresti potuto vivere se non qui? Però è tutto molto ordinato, come lo sei tu del resto. Non sentirti imbarazzato. " 

Myc si avvicinò e la baciò sulla punta del naso." Sei molto diplomatica Eleanore, ma credo che la tua casa sia molto più bella che questo museo. Eppure prima non ci avevo mai fatto caso, ma adesso che ti frequento la trovo, diciamo inadeguata. Ci vorrebbe un tocco femminile. Naturalmente il tuo Eleanore."

"Io ti amo anche così, con la tua casa così antica." Eleanore lo avvicinò e lo strinse in un dolce abbraccio."Qualsiasi cosa dovesse succedere tra noi, io ci sarò sempre.Solo se tu mi allontanassi, me ne andrei.”

Mycroft la ricambiò stringendola a sua volta. Poi sentì la voglia incontenibile di baciarla. Non era sicuro che lei lo volesse, ma quando sentì il calore della sua vicinanza e la sua volontà, si sentì stordito e fu appassionato, dolce, amorevole come tutto il suo corpo lo portava a essere. Eleanore lo desiderava e anche lui sentiva il suo desiderio salire.

Si rilassò, la prese per mano e la portò nella sua stanza. Non si accorsero nemmeno di come fossero giunti nel profumato e ordinato letto di Mycroft. Si spogliarono con furia pieni di passione. Si ritrovarono presto nudi, avvinghiati, stretti, quasi violenti. Cominciarono a cercarsi, a toccarsi, a prendersi e ritirarsi. Fino ad arrivare insieme all'apice del desiderio, continuando in un gioco di carezze, in un impeto di eccitazione che li lasciò vinti ed esausti.

Eleanore era bellissima sdraiata nel suo ordinato letto, adesso irrimediabilmente sottosopra. Non c'era niente di più bello che Mycroft avesse visto. Adesso non gli importò granché che lei fosse una Moriarty. Lui pensava solo che lei era la sua piccola Elly.

"A cosa pensi, sembri triste, cosa ti preoccupa? " Eleanore percepiva la sua difficoltà, lo accarezzò dolcemente sul viso. "Scaccia qualsiasi cosa ti tormenti."

Mycroft si scostò un po’, la guardò languido.

"Farò tutto quello che mi è possibile Elly per rimanere al tuo fianco. Anche contro le regole rigide che mi frenano. Solo ti chiedo di non dubitare di me. "Eleanore gli si avvinghiò intorno, lo prese per le spalle e cominciò a baciargli la schiena. Mentre gli stringeva le mani calde sul petto.

"Non ti dimenticare questa promessa Myc. " Si staccò da lui, si infilò sotto il lenzuolo. Mycroft fece lo stesso e si ritrovarono abbracciati con i loro corpi intrecciati. Si accorsero che era tardi e avevano appetito.

"Eleanore, io non ho nulla in casa, non hai fame? Posso solo portarti fuori a cena."

"Perché non riempiamo di briciole il tuo amato letto? O ti spaventa così tanto il disordine. Ordina qualcosa da casa, Myc."

Lo aveva volutamente provocato, rise vedendo la faccia stranita di Mycroft, lui capì e si lasciò andare. Era così rigoroso per l’ordine, e un letto disfatto e pieno di resti di cibo, non era nei suoi principi, quasi rabbrividì. Ma vedendo il volto sereno e canzonatorio di Elly cedette. Lei prese il cellulare di Myc e ordinò una cena per loro.

"Mi devo vestire Elly, non posso scendere nudo per il raider."

"Direi di no, mio British Government, intanto scendo a preparare il tavolo, non avrai pensato seriamente che ti avrei costretto a cenare nel letto! “Eleanore si avviò nuda e splendente a rivestirsi, poi si girò a guardarlo divertita, mentre lui la fissava riconoscente di avergli salvato il letto.

"Però una volta potremmo farlo! Myc, quindi amore preparati." La trovò affascinante, mentre si aggiustava i capelli.

Eleanore scese al piano terra e trovò il necessario per preparare la tavola, dopo che Mycroft le aveva spiegato dove trovare il necessario, era tutto così ordinato che non fu un problema.Poco dopo arrivò la cena, che ritirò Holmes. 

Passarono la più bella serata che lui ricordasse. Niente al confronto con le tante passate a Natale o a Pasqua dai genitori.

Con Eleanore le ore passavano veloci. Non pesavano sul suo cuore sempre ermeticamente chiuso. Se mai ne aveva uno, come pensavano tutti. Eppure provava una sottile inquietudine. Era tutto così perfetto che ebbe paura finisse, provò un sottile dispiacere che non avvertiva da tempo. Eleanore sembrava percepirlo, ma non lo assillò, lo aiutò semplicemente a riordinare.

Quando finirono, lo avvicinò, prese le sue mani e le strinse sul suo cuore.

"Myc, devo andare ora, si è fatto tardi e domani il primo ministro mi aspetta."

Mycroft la baciò sulla fronte e chiamò l'auto che l'avrebbe riportata a casa.

"A domani, Ice Man. " Le sussurrò lei all'orecchio.

Mycroft rimase sulla porta a guardarla scomparire nella notte di Londra.

La notte trascorse veloce, mentre prima di addormentarsi, la stanchezza si portò Mycroft nel suo palazzo mentale, dove c'era un posto per Eleanore. Un posto speciale tutto per lei.

Era lì che aveva sistemato le persone che erano entrate nella sua vita solitaria

Dal suo amato fratello Sherlock, a John. Poi Molly e GregoryLestrade. Lady Smallwood, Anthea e perché no? Anche la burbera sig. Hudson.C'erano la madre Violet e suo padre. E per ultima Eurus, amata e odiata sorella legata indissolubilmente a zio Rudy, che tanto aveva influito nella sua vita. Aveva con costanza plasmato Mycroft, facendolo diventare l’ice man che tutti temevano.

Si sentì sdoppiato, si rivide a venticinque anni pieno di voglia di essere accolto e amato. Ma con quell'intelligenza, che invece lo aveva allontanato da tutti, che gli faceva percepire le persone così stupidamente lente. Una condanna, quella che Eurus non era riuscita a gestire.

Mycroft si addormentò agitato e non dormì affatto bene. Anche se nel suo palazzo mentale, Eleanore gli sorrideva da lontano. Sicura e dolce.


	9. Eleanore è in pericolo

La mattina non fu delle migliori, anche se lesse il messaggio di Elly che gli dava il buongiorno, e lo confortò.

Indossò il vestito tre pezzi blu spinato. Si sorprese a sorridere allo specchio, mentre stringeva il nodo della cravatta e si ricordò la delicatezza delle mani di Eleanore.

"Mi piace sistemare la cravatta all'uomo che amo, prima che lui esca di casa." Si sentì sereno, dimenticò le incertezze, si concentrò e uscì. Il British Government come lo chiamava Elly era pronto a interpretare la sua parte. 

La Bmw nera era già arrivata eAnthea lo aspettava in auto, ma dalla faccia non aveva buone notizie. Lei sapeva che frequentava Eleanore, forse la conosceva. Probabilmente l’aveva vista quando Mycroft l'aveva mandata nel suo ufficio a ritirare degli incartamenti. Non poteva non conoscerla.

"Ser, brutte notizie." Anthea gli consegnò le “attenzioni” che la sicurezza riservava alle persone che si avvicinavano a lui. Mycroft vide subito il nome che non avrebbe mai voluto leggere: Eleanore Brett. Sentì un dolore sordo salirgli fino al cuore. Lesse velocemente, ma già se lo aspettava.

"Ser, potrebbe essere solo troppa prudenza. "Anthea vedeva il suo capo turbato. Sapeva che temeva per la donna che amava.

Mycroft si girò verso la sua segretaria. "Comincio a odiare il mio lavoro, Anthea, è questo non è da me."

Mycroft si chiuse in un ostinato silenzio, mentre la sua mente volava a elaborare mille ipotesi, ma non arrivò a nulla. Nulla che lo aiutasse a decidere per Eleanore. Salvarla logicamente, voleva dire interrompere il loro rapporto.

Andò in ufficio e rilesse le osservazioni del servizio di sicurezza mentre lo stomaco gli si chiudeva.

"La signorina Moriarty, sorella di James aveva suscitato l'interesse di vecchi accoliti del fratello. In quanto si era avvicinata "intimamente" a Mycroft Holmes. Mettendo in pericolo la sicurezza dello stesso e della nazione. Si faceva notare che anche la stessa, poteva subire pressioni indesiderate dai seguaci di Moriarty. E quindi doveva essere scortata con discrezione."

Mycroft gettò le carte con rabbia sulla scrivania. E per la prima volta in tanti anni si ritrovò incapace di ragionare. O forse sapeva già a rigore di logica, quale era la decisione da prendere. Allontanare da lui Eleanore! E questo voleva dire lasciarla recitando la parte del bastardo che scappava davanti alle responsabilità del loro rapporto. 

Infondo lui aveva dedicato la vita al lavoro, come una perfetta macchina governativa. Si domandò perché aveva ceduto al sentimento quando sapeva benissimo che non poteva permetterselo. Sentì l'amarezza e lo sconforto prenderlo. Poi decise di vedere suo fratello. Doveva parlare con Sherlock.


	10. Il colloquio con Sherlock

L'auto nera di Mycroft arrivò a Baker Street in tarda mattinata. Lui scese con un'aria cupa degna di una tragedia greca. Salì le scale scortato dalla Sig. Hudson che l'aveva accolto con la solita flemma, così esordì infastidendolo."Sherlock, c'è tuo fratello. Sembra uscito da un sepolcro."

"Grazie, per la solidarietà Miss Hudson.! "Mycroft roteò l'ombrello seccato.

"Cosa ti porta qua fratello. E comunque hai un aspetto lugubre." Sherlock lo studiò per pochi istanti.

Mycroft salutò John che stava preparando il pranzo a Rosie, che cinguettò felice quando lo vide. Non capiva perché la piccola gli facesse le feste quando arrivava. Visto che non gli si avvicinava quasi mai. Stavolta fece un'eccezione e le fece quella che sembrava una carezza, lasciando sorpreso John, mentre Sherlock lo continuava a esaminare dalla poltrona dove era sprofondato.

"Ciao, piccola Rosie." La bambina allungò le manine per prendergli la catena dell'orologio che dondolava dalla tasca del gilet. Mycroft le sorrise e la lasciò fare. Sospirò e sciolse le spalle irrigidite.

John cercò di stemperare la tensione del vecchio Holmes."Salva il tuo prezioso orologio Mycroft. O Rosie lo farà suo. "Ma lui lo staccò dalla tasca e glielo lasciò. "Bada dottore che non si faccia del male, è di Rosie adesso. “Watsonsi girò verso Sherlock stupito che sorrideva compiaciuto sprofondato nella vecchia poltrona.

"Mycroft, vieni a sederti qui e non importunare Rosie. Non ti sottrarrai alle mie domande. Credo di capire che sia per Eleanore." Il fratello maggiore allungò pochi passi e raggiunto Sherlock si lasciò cadere nella poltrona di fronte. Annuì mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste.

"Dopo i tuoi avvertimenti, ho parlato con lei. Così ho saputo le sue origini. Lei non ha negato, ma essere una Moriarty le aveva solo creato problemi. Aveva paura che non avrei mai accettato di frequentarla, così ha taciuto. Sapeva quanto dolore ci aveva dato quel pazzo di suo fratello."

"Così è chiaro che l'hai perdonata, lei e la sua piccola bugia." Sherlock si sporse in avanti. "E allora cosa ti angustia fratellone."

"Che sono innamorato, molto di più di quanto io possa comprendere. Così avevo deciso di continuare a vederla. Anche con tutti i dubbi che mi tormentavano." Mycroft ebbe la sensazione di sentirsi in affanno. Respirò lentamente.

"Prendiamo un tè. " Sherlock vide la difficoltà di Mycroft. Chiese a John di portagli un tè, voleva dargli del tempo."Sei proprio in mezzo ad una tormenta, Myc, i sentimenti sono un uragano per chi li ha sempre respinti."Lui sbuffò tediato.

"Sherlock guarda queste informative." Mycroft prese dalla tasca interna della giacca le carte che aveva letto poco prima.

Sherlock lesse scrutando il fratello a occhi bassi. John portò loro il tè, poi si ritirò sapendo che quei discorsi riguardavano i fratelli Holmes.

Mycroft sorseggiò lentamente il tè caldo. Aspettò che Sherlock traesse le sue conclusioni.

"Myc, era logico che succedesse, chi ti sta vicino è sempre in pericolo. E lei lo sarebbe diventata ancora di più. "Il fratello minore prese a bere il suo tè aspettando che Mycroft reagisse.

"Ho paura Sherlock, sarebbe giusto allontanarla da me. Non c'è nessuna possibilità di evitarle il pericolo. Non con me al suo fianco." Mycroft strinse forte l’impugnatura del suo amato ombrello, che non aveva abbandonato.

"Quindi la tua sofferta e stupida, se me lo concedi, soluzione sarebbe quella di lasciarla. Di allontanarla! E di vivere il resto della tua vita da solo! "Sherlock appoggiò la tazza da tè con veemenza quasi rompendola. "Oh Myc! Dubito a volte che tu sia il più intelligente"

"Ma quale alternativa ho fratellino se non metterla in pericolo. E perderla!"

"Tu mi hai detto che tutte le persone muoiono, che i cuori si rompono! Ma nel frattempo perché negare l'amore, perché non viverlo!"Sherlock era fuori di sé per l'ottusità del fratello. Non riusciva a capire i sentimenti, non comprendeva cos'era amare e rischiare.

Poi capì che Mycroft non aveva sviluppato la sua parte emozionale. Era diviso, combattuto e solo. Un uomo che andava fatalmente alla deriva. Così decise, con razionalità di appoggiarlo, di fargli credere che lasciare Eleanore fosse la cosa giusta. Mycroft doveva provare il distacco, la lontananza, la solitudine dopo averla amata. Con il giusto tempismo avrebbe parlato con la donna di cui era innamorato, lo avrebbe tradito, raccontandole tutte le sue inquietudini e la sua decisione assurda, anche a costo di perdere per l'ennesima volta suo fratello. Ma valeva la pena, sentiva che Eleanore era la persona giusta.

"Decidi tu Mycroft, io certo non posso aiutarti, se la tua paura è così grande, allora lasciala, ti sarà facile. Sai mentire bene. Sei un bravo attore, ricordati la tua Lady Brackweell." Sherlock fu sprezzante, Mycroft fu spiazzato per il cambio di umore. Ma confuso com'era non gli diede peso.

"Hai ragione, lo sapevo già che era la cosa giusta da fare.Non sono come te fratellino il mio destino è il mio lavoro. E questo richiede la solitudine." Mycroft sembrava convinto, per quanto addolorato, ma salvare Eleanore lo rendeva fiero e sicuro di sé.

"Lei si riprenderà Sherlock, troverà un uomo tranquillo che non la metterà in pericolo. Non avrei nemmeno dovuto cominciare il rapporto con lei. Dovevo stare al mio posto."Mycroft cercava di convincersi, di darsi una ragione valida per chiudere con Eleanore.

"Non cercare giustificazioni, stupido fratello mio. L'ami e la lasci per troppo amore." Sherlock si alzò stanco di dover appoggiare le scelte irrazionali di Mycroft, eppure soffriva nel vederlo così. Testardo e ottuso, incapace di gestire i suoi sentimenti.

Mycroft capì l'irritazione del fratello minore, si alzò prendendo il suo amato ombrello per uscire. L'unica cosa che possedeva e lo consolava nella sua rovinosa vita.

"Ci vediamo fratellino, e grazie. "Sherlock lo vide uscire deciso a fare l'idiozia più dolorosa della sua vita.

Il British Government si sentì pronto per chiudere con Eleanore, vide che lei lo aveva chiamato. Ma non rispose. Le mandò un messaggio freddo, senza fronzoli, dove le diceva che era fuori Londra, ed era molto impegnato.

Ripose il cellulare con un sospiro doloroso, ma deciso di andare fino alla fine. Poi tornò in ufficio dove Anthea lo vide arrivare serio e gelido come una volta.

"Non fare entrare nessuno, Anthea. Non voglio avere seccature."

"Bene, Ser. "La segretaria speciale di Mycroft capì che il suo capo stava combinando qualcosa di cui si sarebbe amaramente pentito.Lo aveva capito, dopo aver letto le carte della sicurezza. Sperò non fosse quello che pensava, Eleanore lo aveva cambiato, lo aveva migliorato, era una donna innamorata che non meritava l'abbandono. Ma il suo capo nei rapporti sentimentali era impreparato in maniera disarmante.

Mycroft si impegnò nel lavoro facendosi assorbire così tanto da passare tutto il giorno attaccato al computer, molte volte in video conferenza. Solo a sera Anthea si permise di avvisarlo che era tardissimo.

Gli portò un paio di panini e del tè. Mycroft non fu per nulla socievole, la ringraziò, mangiò in silenzio.

"Va pure Anthea, ci vediamo domani." La liquidò senza tanti preamboli.

"Bene, ser, vada a riposarsi, è già molto tardi." Anthea uscì seria e preoccupata dall'ufficio. Aveva capito che lui avrebbe lasciato Eleanore, per paura, per il timore che lei fosse in pericolo. Che enorme stupidaggine, pensò, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.

Mycroft prese il cellulare e vide il messaggio di Eleanore. E rispose.

"Non mentirmi Myc, ti hanno visto in ufficio." EB

"Sono tornato presto." MH

"Cosa c'è adesso Myc." EB

"Devo parlarti, ma non ora. "MH

"Quando vuoi vedermi?" EB

"Non ora." MH

"Dio, Myc cosa c'è adesso! Le tue solite paranoie su di noi." EB

"Le chiami paranoie adesso." MH

"Come dovrei chiamarle, Myc. Aspetterò se ti rende felice." EB

"Non sono felice Elly. E ho un lavoro, lo sai." MH

"Bene, allora finiamo di sentirci. Ora perdo la pazienza Myc. Ricordati la tua promessa." EB

"La ricordo e sto facendo il possibile." MH

"Devo dubitare di te Myc? Mi hai detto di non farlo." EB

"Sarò chiaro quando ti parlerò." MH

"Allora ho già capito. Ma aspetterò. " EB

Eleanore chiuse la conversazione. Mycroft era sconfortato, mai avrebbe voluto farle del male, invece glielo stava facendo e con grande stile.

Quella sera non si incontrarono. Lui evitò di chiamarla, andò a casa, il suo unico rifugio. Quando entrò e si ricordò che solo il giorno prima lei era stata lì, sentì una grande nostalgia un sentimento sconosciuto per lui. Si sedette di fronte al camino spento, si sentiva così anche lui, senza forza, se non quella di rimanere a fissare il vuoto per lungo tempo.


	11. Finire una relazione

Il mattino dopo, Elly le inviò lo stesso il buongiorno.

Ma lui deciso a chiudere il rapporto, fu quasi cattivo nel risponderle che era impegnato. Il loro rapporto era già teso dai messaggi che le aveva inviato il giorno prima e stava precipitando. Eleanore non era stupida e aveva capito.

Le chiese un chiarimento e Mycroft le diede appuntamento la sera stessa, nel solito posto dove si erano incontrati.Passò la giornata cercando di trovare le parole adatte. Mentre si convinceva che era la decisione giusta. La sua scelta di darle un'occasione migliore di quella che poteva offrirgli lui, una vita normale, senza pericoli. 

Arrivo di cattivo umore in ufficio e fece fatica a salutare chi lo incontrava.

Anthea si accorse che il suo capo stava per fare la cosa più assurda e stupida che avesse concepito. Aveva cercato di aiutarlo, ma Mycroft l'aveva ignorata per tutto il tempo.

"Ser, se ha bisogno di qualcosa sono qui! Per qualsiasi cosa signore. “La scrutò sospettoso, ma era troppo scaltro per far sì che Anthea si intromettesse, così rispose appena. Prima che lei uscisse la richiamò

"Anthea, comunque grazie. So che posso contare su di te. Ma ho deciso e non torno indietro. Sai naturalmente di cosa parlo." Mycroft la congedò senza lasciarla replicare.

"Bene, Ser, spero ne sia sicuro." Anthea era addolorata per il suo capo sapeva che aveva un cuore grande anche se tutti pensavano ne fosse sprovvisto.qui

Mycroft andò a casa prima di vedere Eleanore. Si vestì con lentezza scegliendo ogni capo che indossava. Con le mani, lunghe e delicate, abbottonava la camicia, ma era inquieto, non aveva la fermezza di sempre.Eradeciso a rompere con la donna che amava. Finì con le mani tremanti ad annodare la cravatta beige a righe mentre rivedeva lei. Non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse così difficile lasciarla, arrivò ad odiare il suo lavoro, la sua vita, la sua scelta di rimanere solo.

Giunse all'appuntamento, trattenuto e scostante, ma mascherò bene tutto, semplicemente tornando ad essere il Mycroft di sempre.La vide in lontananza arrivare con passo deciso, bella e attraente. Eleanore aveva un delicato tailleur blu aderente che fece vacillare Mycroft. Dio era bellissima!Il suo cuore tremò, ma fu per poco.Comprese quanto fossetesa, sicura che lui era cambiato.

"Myc, non la facciamo troppo lunga, cosa è successo dal nostro ultimo incontro? Bada a non mentirmi."

Mycroft si volse silenzioso e si incamminò verso il Tamigi, lei lo seguì. Non la prese nemmeno sottobraccio, temendo che sentendo il suo contatto avrebbe capitolato. Si aggrappò al suo ombrello, disperatamente.Eleanore che camminava lenta al suo fianco, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo forte, per salvare il loro rapporto. Ma non lo fece, lui era freddo e risoluto, eccessivamente determinato, già sapeva cosa avrebbe detto.

Arrivarono al porticciolo, dove le aveva rivelato di essere la sorella di Moriarty. Lui allora l’aveva perdonata, ma adesso le cose erano diverse, lo intuiva e sentiva che l'avrebbe lasciata.Mycroft puntò a terra l’ombrello e appoggiò tutto il suo peso sull’impugnatura, si preparò alla recita che aveva imbastito. 

"Eleanore, per me è difficile, ma credimi che ho pensato molto a noi due, alla fine Elly, io non posso, non devo, continuare questo rapporto con te. Non sono portato alla vita di coppia, io sono, e rimarrò sempre un solitario. Perché Eleanore questa è la mia scelta."

Mycroft riuscì a guardarla in faccia mentre le mostrava la parte più ripugnante di sé, non tradì la più piccola emozione.

Elly vide sul suo volto sfumare la dolcezza, ebbe un moto di paura."Ma il nostro rapporto Myc, tutto l'amore che mi hai dato, come può essere sparito? Non puoi negare che mi ami. Non dire che non provi qualcosa per me." Eleanore era amareggiata, sconvolta da questo suo improvviso cambio di opinione.

"Eleanore posso amarti, ma la mia scelta è di stare lontano da te, voglio la mia vita ordinata e noiosa di prima." Mycroft si addolcì un po'.

"Non avrei mai dovuto illuderti Elly. Non avrei dovuto nemmeno cominciare ad amarti. La colpa è solo mia.”

"Quindi mi vuoi lasciare, non provi rimpianti per quello che mi hai detto, per le promesse che mi hai fatto?" Il suo cuore prese a batter più forte, lui era troppo risoluto, impossibile da smuovere. Era addolorata, sconfitta e delusa dall'uomo che amava ancora. Lui le era davanti e la sovrastava in tutta la sua altezza, Appoggiato al suo fidato ombrello, che stringeva con forza. Le labbra strette e gli occhi freddi e ostili niente che assomigliasse al suo amato Myc.

"Eleanore, ti ho detto tutto, mi sembra che non ci sia nulla da aggiungere. Non voglio continuare il nostro rapporto. Sei la donna meravigliosa che ho amato, ma intendo chiudere. Non rendermi tutto più difficile."

Eleanore indietreggiò e lui ebbe il gesto istintivo di prenderla, ma si fermò in tempo, doveva continuare la sua recita.

"Myc, sei lo sbaglio più grande che io abbia fatto. Sei l'uomo più egoista e sleale che potessi incontrare. Come ho potuto amarti e darti tutta me stessa." Eleanore era dolorosamente offesa. Mycroft la ascoltò in silenzio, non avrebbe retto un secondo di più, doveva andarsene o l'avrebbe prese e stretta fra le sue braccia.

"Chiamo l'auto e ti faccio accompagnare a casa." Fece rapidamente il numero dal cellulare, l'auto nera arrivò quasi subito. Eleanore non disse più nulla, si era girata sconfitta a guardare l’acqua del Tamigi scorrere lenta.

Mycroft fu tentato di toccarla, ma si impose di non farlo, se ci avesse provato avrebbe sentito il suo calore e non avrebbe risposto dei suoi sensi. La accompagnò all'auto, lei lo guardò impassibile. Sentì un'ultima volta il profumo del suo dopobarba e vacillò.

"Buona fortuna, Ice man. “Le sussurrò pacata, le appoggiò un delicato bacio sulla guancia.

Salì in auto senza voltarsi, lasciando Mycroft senza fiato, senza difesa e con il cuore a pezzi.

Lui guardò l'auto avviarsi lenta mentre non si capacitava di quello che aveva fatto. Così cominciò di nuovo a ragionare, a disquisire, a convincersi che era stata la scelta giusta. Eppure sentiva un dolore penetrante che lo afferrava, lo rendeva fragile, come se il ghiaccio attorno al suo cuore si fosse rotto in mille schegge appuntite che lo laceravano. Camminò senza meta per quasi un'ora, poi si destò dal torpore e si fece accompagnare a casa dall'auto di servizio.


	12. Salvare un fratello confuso

Mycroft nei giorni che seguirono, non seppe far altro che buttarsi nel lavoro, cercando di dimenticare Eleanore. Ma riusciva a mala pena a gestire la sua mancanza. Sentiva il rimorso e l'angoscia di averla allontanata. Non era stato un sollievo lasciarla, ora lo capiva bene. Provava tutte le emozioni dei suoi odiati pesci rossi, gli sembrava di essere uno di loro. Così si trovò a soffrire, lui che non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse la sofferenza. Certo l'aveva provata da adolescente, ma niente a che vedere con quello che sentiva adesso. Così Mycroft diventò inquieto, irrazionale.Se ne accorsero tutti i suoi sottoposti, anche Anthea, che però sapeva il perché. Lei riusciva a contenerlo, ma spesso lui era instabile, poco lucido e irritabile.

Anthea, alcuni giorni dopo si decise e chiamo Sherlock, tradì il suo amato capo a fin di bene.

Sherlock la tranquillizzò, sapeva già tutto, le disse di stare serena, ci avrebbe pensato lui a far rinsavire il suo ottuso fratello.

Eleanore aveva vissuto l'abbandono di Mycroft con discrezione. Soffrendo in silenzio. Lavorò anche lei senza sosta, ma dentro era amareggiata, perché non era riuscita a trattenere Myc. Era ben consapevole della sua personalità, delle difficoltà di quell'uomo complesso da amare.

Eppure ne era rimasta folgorata, quando lo vedeva arrivare dal primo ministro e aveva desiderato conoscerlo. A volte si sorprendeva a guardarlo da lontano, come quando lo aveva approcciato a quella cena.Mycroft non aveva una bella fama lo chiamavano l’uomo dal "cuore di ghiaccio", eppure lei riusciva a vederlo sotto un'altra luce. Lo trovava indifeso, la emozionava come se fosse un uomo da scoprire con caparbietà, lentamente. Era innamorata della sua personalità, dal essere fuori da qualsiasi schema, lui era una partita persa in partenza. Eppure Eleanore ci aveva provato, anche con quel cognome pesante che portava, Moriarty. 

Mycroft l'aveva perdonata della sua bugia e si era dimostrato un amante gentile, affettuoso che doveva crescere e lasciarsi andare. Ma qualcosa era andato storto, lei si sentiva sconfitta. Qualcosa lo aveva allontanato da lei, non credeva fosse la stupida storia che le aveva raccontato della sua solitudine. Come poteva quell’ uomo così amorevole voler rimanere solo.

Così passò giorni febbrili al lavoro, fra casa e ministero sperando di incontrarlo ancora. Il suo cuore eraagitato, ma rischiarato da una piccola speranza.

E questa si presentò alla sua porta pochi giorni dopo con l'aspetto di Sherlock.

Eleanore si ritrovò di fronte il famoso fratello di Mycroft, senza capire bene perché fosse giunto a lei. Sherlock aveva stampato un sorriso accattivante quando lei gli aprì la porta, lo fece entrare sorpresa. Era molto diverso da Mycroft, ma aveva alcuni gesti in comune. Lo fece accomodare silenziosa nel soggiorno. 

Sherlock la trovò graziosa e determinata. Aveva dei lineamenti del suo odiato nemico, ma si impose di non vederli. La guardò come suo fratello la percepiva, dolce e amorevole e se ne stupì. Mycroft aveva commesso un grosso errore allontanandola, anche giustificando la paura di metterla in pericolo.

"Eleanore, molto probabilmente sai chi sono. Il fratello di quel testone confuso di Mycroft, che ti ama, ma non riesce ad ammetterlo." Eleanore fece sedere Sherlock sul bianco divano del salotto e si sistemò vicino a lui.

"Sai che abbiamo avuto una storia Sherlock?Ma purtroppo tuo fratello si è sentito minacciato nella sua libertà di uomo solo e mi ha lasciato." Eleanore era dispiaciuta di aver conosciuto l'amato fratello di Mycroft così a rapporto concluso.

"Non è proprio questo Eleanore. Devo dire che mi costa dirti quello che lui mi ha confessato, ma credi lo faccio perché sono convinto che tu sia la persona giusta, per stare con lui. Mio fratello è assolutamente impreparato al rapporto di coppia. Lui esclude le emozioni, e teme per la vita di chi lo ama. Tende a proteggere chi lo circonda, ma finisce per rimanere irrimediabilmente solo." Sherlock la guardò con simpatia e continuò sorridendo.

"È spaventato, perché la sua sicurezza lo ha avvisato del pericolo che correvi vicino a lui, ed essendo una Moriarty non lo ha aiutato a proteggerti. Così la decisione più semplice è stata quella di allontanarti, di lasciarti facendo la figura del mascalzone." Eleanore era smarrita, rimase senza parole. Poi prese una caraffa di acqua e riempi due bicchieri, la offrì anche a Sherlock.

"Eleanore lo so che mio fratello è, diciamo una persona complessa, ed è per questo che ho a cuore la sua vita, non la sua solitudine. Adesso sai che ti ama, ma non riesce a cambiare la sua natura. " Eleanore si strinse nelle delicate spalle, respirò profondamente e lo guardò riconoscente.

"Sherlock, non so come fare eppure lo sento che mi ama.Sa che ero disposta a corre qualsiasi pericolo, ma per quanto cercassi di farglielo capire, si ritraeva. Anche facendogli notare che lui stesso era costantemente in pericolo col suo lavoro. Cosa avrei dovuto fare, se fosse successo qualcosa a lui?"

Eleanore era dispiaciuta, ora capiva perché Mycroft l'aveva lasciata così. Prese le mani di Sherlock e le strinse. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Non so cosa farei per farlo tornare da me, ci proverò ancora. Te lo prometto Sherlock, lo dovrei rivedere dal primo ministro, cercherò di chiarire con lui, adesso che so cosa teme. Gli farò capire che non ho paura, non voglio il suo sacrificio per salvarmi." Eleanore e Sherlock si erano alzati e avevano raggiunto la porta.

Il giovane Holmes sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta.Si fermò sulla porta e mise il futuro di suo fratello nelle sue mani."Myc è diventato intrattabile al lavoro, è scostante e poco deduttivo. Vedi di recuperarlo Eleanore ne va della sua reputazione. Anthea mi ha avvisato delle sue difficoltà, lei ti stima e spera che tu riesca a farlo tornare in sé. Io ti appoggerò per quello che posso. Sii caparbia più di lui Eleanore, hai tutta la mia solidarietà."Sherlock le sorrise sinceramente e le accarezzò la mano. Poi uscì senza voltarsi.


	13. Rivedere Eleanore

Mycroft era stato chiamato dal primo ministro, doveva assolutamente recarsi nel suo ufficio, e naturalmente avrebbe rivisto Eleanore.

Questo lo rese subito nervoso. Anche facendo appello a tutta la sua freddezza, rivederla lo avrebbe spiazzato, reso vulnerabile. Lei non doveva vedere il suo disagio. Così si preparò mentalmente ad essere il glaciale Ice man che tutti si aspettavano.Giunse in anticipo alla White House e fu condotto nell'ufficio del primo ministro dove c'era anche Eleanore. Lei assisteva il delegato francese.

"Buongiorno Mr. Holmes." Il primo ministro lo salutò cordialmente. "Le presento il delegato francese monsieur Wanders. Questa invece è la mia interprete Miss Eleanore Brett, che forse già conosce."

Eleanore era al solito elegante, in un delicato tailleur perla, una camicetta bianca aperta, ma non sgarbata.I capelli raccolti, il trucco leggero, incantevole come sempre.

Mycroft strinse le mani al delegato francese e poi anche ad Eleanore. Lei lo guardò senza tradire nessuna emozione, si avvicinò eccessivamente, tanto che lui sentì il suo abituale profumo. Ed esitò.

Elly lo fece accomodare al suo fianco, gli rivolse la parola in modo piatto."Ben arrivato Mr. Holmes, forse non ha bisogno di me, ma il primo ministro vuole avere un'assistenza personale. “Mycroft fu glaciale come solo lui sapeva essere, ma la vicinanza di Eleanore era pericolosa e non riuscì a soffocare l'emozione profonda che ancora provava per lei.

Eleanore fu molto professionale, svolgeva il suo lavoro non distraendosi mai.Era riuscita a scorgere l’eleganza di Myc che aveva indossato un ricercato completo blu, una delicata camicia panna, con una cravatta con piccoli fiori blu. Lo trovò seducente, un vero gentleman inglese.

Fu una lunga conversazione di lavoro per tutti e tre i presenti, mentre Mycroft si accordava per creare una rete di incontri per favorire la creazione di un ufficio interdisciplinare.Eleanore ogni tanto gli lanciava un'occhiata, ma subito distoglieva lo sguardo intimidita dal fatto che lui invece era così freddo e impersonale. Quando il colloquio finì il primo ministro salutò i presenti.

E fece una richiesta inaspettata. Chiese a Mycroft se avesse potuto accompagnare a casa la sua interprete, poiché si era fatto tardi.

Mycroft preso in contropiede non fu rapido a trovare una scusa. Anche lei tergiverso un po’, ma poi accettò di farsi accompagnare, andò nel suo ufficio e si preparò per uscire. Non si parlarono per tutto il percorso che portava all’appartamento di Eleanore, che non distava molto dall'ufficio del primo ministro.

Quando giunsero di fronte alla sua casa, lei improvvisamente lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò fino al portone.

"Entra Myc, devo parlarti, non dire di no. Perché ti trascinerei dentro a forza."

Lui provò a reagire, ma vista la determinazione di Elly salì in casa, scuro in volto. Entrarono silenziosi in casa, lui subito sbottò.

"Elly, non fare scenate." Era irritato. " Abbiamo già deciso di separarci, non vedo cosa altro ci sia da dire"

"Tu hai deciso di lasciarmi, ma non io."Sibilò Elly, si levò il cappotto e prese quello di lui, lo appese in ingresso, poi andò verso il salotto.

"Adesso mi ascolterai Myc,” prese un profondo respiro.“Sherlock mi ha detto la verità, so il motivo che ti ha portato a lasciarmi. Quando hai saputo che ero in pericolo, invece che parlarmene, hai deciso che la cosa migliore da fare fosse allontanarmi.”Alzò il tono della voce, mentre lui al centro della stanza rimase muto.“Tu hai scelto di mettermi al sicuro. Mi hai lasciato con una scusa banale, cercando di proteggermi perché così pensavi di salvarmi.”La voce ora si era incrinata.“Questo è il tuo modo contorto di amarmi! Per quanto io ti abbia fatto capire quanto sia profondo il mio sentimento, sei stato egoista. Che amore può esser questo, se avevamo deciso di affrontare i problemi insieme e tu mi hai messo da parte! Tu decidi per me, come fai con tutti.”Mycroft fece un passo indietro come a cercare un appoggio, ma lei lo incalzò. 

“Se tu fossi in pericolo per causa mia, cosa dovrei fare? Allontanarti da me? Pensi sia la soluzione migliore in un rapporto di coppia?”

Eleanore si era avvicinata a Myc e lo aveva preso per la giacca, spingendolo verso il muro. Era arrabbiata e svuotata. Mycroft era indietreggiato senza opporre resistenza, ostinatamente muto, incapace di qualsiasi azione.

"Adesso dimmi che non mi ami! Voglio sentirtelo dire. Solo un uomo senza cuore può fare una cosa come questa! Tu invece un cuore ce l'hai, ed è grande Myc, perché io lo so, ne sono certa." Lei premeva sul suo petto le mani bianche, con forza.

Myc cercò di trattenerla, afferrandole e stringendole forte, ma non riuscì a parlarle, perché sapeva che aveva ragione, ma il pensiero che potessero farle del male lo indeboliva. Lo faceva esitare ancora.

"Quante volte Mycroft dovrò recuperarti! Quante volte ancora avrai dei dubbi! La mia pazienza non può essere infinita! Ti prego Myc prova ad amarmi come hai fatto finora, io accetterò tutto quello che può venirmi dal frequentarti. E tu farai lo stesso. "Eleanore lo osservava cercando ogni più piccolo segno di resa. Continuò ancora più adirata.

"Perché non la smetti, e ti comporti come un uomo innamorato, non come un consulente governativo che ragiona freddamente su ogni cosa." Eleanore aveva quasi gridato, disperatamente innamorata, cercando di difendere il suo sentimento.

Myc si era allontanato dal muro, non fu in grado di mentire, non davanti a quegli occhi che lo analizzavano dentro senza pietà.

Eppure il suo dolore era grande, mettere in pericolo Elly, era una cosa che non riusciva a superare.

"Guardami Myc! Questo è il dolore più grande che tu possa darmi! Rinunciare a questo amore, non sapendo quanto potrà durare, solo perché temi per la mia vita! Io voglio condividere tutto con te, come fai a non capire!"

Mycroft si era rassegnato, Elly gli dimostrava il suo amore profondo. Si avvicinò provato, non aveva detto nulla. Era sconfitto dalla sua caparbietà. Così perse ogni forzatura, prese a parlare dolcemente.

"Eleanore, non sai la paura che ho provato quando ho letto il file che mi hanno consegnato. Dove avevano rilevato la presenza di pericolosi attentatori, visto il cognome che porti e il fatto che siamo insieme. Ho deciso, con dolore, che era meglio lasciarti. E sì, l'ho fatto per proteggerti. E avrebbe funzionato, ti saresti allontanata da me, saresti stata al sicuro. Se non fosse stato per il tradimento di Sherlock, non avresti saputo nulla. Per quanto forte sia il mio potere Elly, non potrò proteggerti sempre." Mycroft si portò le mani sul volto stanco.

"Myc, siamo entrambi in pericolo. Non devi preoccuparti solo per me. Quindi adesso ti prego, stringimi, perché sento solo freddo dentro, se tu mi abbandoni." Eleanore aveva il volto angosciato e tremava.

Myc lasciò ogni indugio e l'abbracciò. La strinse teneramente al petto. Il suo dolore si sciolse un po'. Ma la rabbia di non poter vivere con lei un rapporto aperto alla luce del sole lo faceva impazzire.

Lei lo baciò, un bacio sul viso, sulle guance, sulla bocca, finché lui cedette e la ricambiò. Sentirono crescere in loro, il desiderio, dopo tutto quel tempo passato lontani.

Lei gli tolse la giacca, sciolse la cravatta. Fece scivolare via la sua camicia pervasa dal suo profumo. E in breve, anche lui ardente di desiderio, la spogliò, ma con rispetto e calma, studiando il suo corpo, dove passava la sua mano calda, toccando ogni suo punto sensibile. Eleanore si abbandonò a lui e Mycroft sentì il suo seno sodo appoggiato al suo petto. Era inebriato dal suo odore e dal suo calore. Così prese a baciarla sentendo nuovamente il suo sapore, mentre il suo desiderio saliva. Entrambi erano talmente presi che non si rendevano conto di quello che stava succedendo.

Eleanore lo fermò, lo prese per mano e lo portò nella sua camera, si tolsero con smania i pochi vestiti rimasti e lei lo ritrovò pieno di eccitazione. Furono rapidamente sul letto, mentre si avvinghiavano, lui la prendeva con forza. Poi si fermò, si calmò e fu più lento. Lui le dava piacere, poi si fermava e continuava piano, in un crescendo, che Eleonora non riusciva più a gestire. Era spesso al culmine e lo sentiva così tanto dentro di lei, da desiderarlo da impazzire, mentre lui rallentava e poi riprendeva più veloce, arrestandosi e ricominciando senza sosta. Finché arrivata al limite non raggiunse l'orgasmo con un'intensità che non aveva mai provato e trascinò anche Myc con lei. I loro volti erano vicini e si guardavano intensamente negli occhi, quelli di Mycroft grigi e profondi, si addolcivano quando lui la possedeva così intensamente. Si lasciarono andare abbandonandosi fra le lenzuola profumate, mentre Myc le stringeva le mani deciso a non lasciarla andare. Vinto, sottomesso da quel sentimento che aveva negato. Com'era possibile che lui avesse potuto allontanarsi da quell'amore che era così intenso per tutti e due.

"Non farlo più Mike, non lasciarmi più ti prego. Parlamene prima, ma non lasciarmi più. Promettimi di dirmi tutto quello che ti preoccupa, tutto quello che può allontanarti da me. Dividi con me qualsiasi dolore."

Mycroft le accarezzò il viso, poi le labbra, il naso, i capelli scompigliati e le sorrideva e si dava del cretino.

"Sono uno stupido Elly, ma ti amo così tanto! Non sono abituato alle persone che mi vogliono bene, specialmente a quelle che mi amano come te. Ti dovrai prendere carico delle mie manie e anche delle mie paure."

Per tutta risposta Elly lo baciò ancora e lo strinse forte quasi da fargli male. Mentre lui si abbandonò sconfitto, fra le sue braccia, affondò il viso nella sua spalla, la bagnò con le sue lacrime. In una intimità che andava oltre.

Lei lo coccolò piano, senza fretta, con dolcezza, e lo tenne stretto quanto più poteva, cercando di dargli quella fiducia che gli mancava.

"Myc, va bene così!" Le sussurrò sottovoce Eleanore. "Sai che sarò sempre al tuo fianco, ma non lasciarmi mai più, mio cuore di ghiaccio." Mycroft si scostò da lei le prese il volto fra le mani. E serio le parlò.

"Eleanore dovrò metterti sotto scorta. E questo è il prezzo che dovrai pagare per stare con me. Arriverai a pentirtene e ad odiarmi. Devi essere sicura di noi e del nostro rapporto. Non sarà facile Elly."

"Va bene Myc, se questo ti rende sicuro. Voglio stare con te qualsiasi sia il prezzo da pagare. Ti amo e lo accetto." Eleanore si alzò e si rivestì maliziosa. Mycroft non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo corpo così perfetto. Così scese dal letto e la circondò con le sue braccia forti.

"Potessi sempre proteggerti così, piccola Elly. Spero di avere sempre la forza di vincere le mie paure."

Si lasciarono molto tardi. Mycroft era consapevole che questo amore doveva affrontare tutte le difficoltà che lui temeva. Così la mattina, dopo esser giunto nel suo ufficio, dispose una scorta per Eleanore. Che avrebbe risposto direttamente a lui. Anthea capì subito il cambiamento, lo vide nel comportamento del suo capo, e nella serenità con cui si occupava dell'ufficio. Sorrise dentro di sé per la determinazione di Eleanore che rischiava, e allo stesso tempo lo amava e lo aveva riportato sulla via giusta. Così si assicurò di occuparsi anche di lei, che aveva fatto capitolare il suo integerrimo capo.


	14. La decisione finale

Mycroft decise di rendere pubblico il suo rapporto con Eleanore. Ne parlò la sera con lei, davanti una cena esclusiva dove era ormai conscio di non poter più arretrare. Erano d'accordo, lui deciso, lei consapevole. Così l'indomani Mycroft formalmente era l'uomo di Eleanore, avrebbe reclamato per lei il rispetto che le era dovuto. Cominciarono a vedersi regolarmente. Mycroft spesso la portava a pranzo nel piccolo pub di fronte alla casa del primo ministro. Sembravano due adolescenti innamorati.

Eleanore lo raggiungeva nel suo ufficio sotterraneo, che le incuteva paura, ma che la giovane donna sopportava per amore del suo Myc. Lui spesso si divertiva a vederla disorientata dopo aver percorso tutti quei corridoi oscuri. Le prometteva che avrebbe trovato una sistemazione più consona e alla luce del sole.

Spesso riuscivano a scambiarsi qualche bacio fugace. Visti gli impegni di lavoro di entrambi.

Mycroft cercava di mantenere la sua doppia personalità, integerrima e fredda al lavoro. Dolce e comprensiva con lei. Certo a volte rientrare nella parte del Ice Man che tutti conoscevano non era facile. Ma lui si destreggiava bene e imparò a farlo ancora meglio.

Mycroft controllava regolarmente i rapporti di sicurezza di Eleanore e si fidava ciecamente di Anthea che lo avvertiva immediatamente di qualsiasi pericolo. Era attento più di quanto non lo fosse stato con Sherlock. Quel fratello più piccolo, ma più emozionale che lo aveva salvato dalla solitudine. Mycroft aveva capito la mossa del fratello minore, se non fosse stato per lui ora Eleanore non sarebbe stata al suo fianco.

I fratelli Holmes avevano ripreso i rapporti con più serenità, più vicinanza. Mycroft faceva visita a Sherlock insieme a Eleanore.Anche John era soddisfatto della loro intesa. Perfino la signora Hudson adorava Elly. E non chiamava più Mycroft “rettile.”

Tutto sembrava essersi aggiustato, ora doveva affrontare solo i suoi genitori. E questo impensieriva Mycroft, non poco.

Così alla prima occasione, che fu il compleanno della madre, Mycroft portò Eleanore dai genitori.

L'auto di servizio li condusse fino alla casa di campagna.

"Tranquillo, Myc, sei teso da stamattina. Andrà tutto bene." Eleanore cercava di rasserenare il suo uomo preso dall' ansia più grande. Presentarla a sua madre in presenza di Sherlock e di John.

"Spero che vada tutto bene, odio queste riunioni familiari. Tu non sai che stress è il natale"

Eleanore rise divertita vedendolo così preoccupato, lui che affrontava ogni genere di situazione, anche pericolosa, era totalmente disarmato. Mycroft indossava il suo cappotto scuro, con una sciarpa leggera azzurra stretta al collo. Eleanore era splendida, con un soprabito beige aderente. I capelli raccolti. Era serena, quando giunsero alla casa dei genitori di Myc, scese decisa dall'auto, prese il suo uomo spaventato sottobraccio e lo condusse fino alla porta di casa. Nelle sue mani reggeva un mazzo di candide rose bianche.

La porta si aprì subito, segno che Violet li aspettava guardando da dietro la finestra.

"Buon Dio, figliolo. Eccoti arrivato! E questa è dunque la tua graziosa compagna! "Violet sorrise a Eleanore piacevolmente sorpresa dalla bella ragazza che aveva di fronte.

"Entra mia cara, mio figlio maggiore è un orso. Ha aspettato un secolo per presentarti. "Violet prese i fiori e ringraziò e dopo aver depositato i loro cappotti li portò nella sala dove li fece accomodare. Li c'erano già Sherlock e John con in braccio la piccola Rosie. Il fratellino era già pronto a godersi lo spettacolo. Mycroft lo fulminò infastidito, pronto a subire le battute del fratello.

"Così finalmente, posso conoscerti Eleanore, visto che mio figlio nemmeno ti presenta! Vero Myc?!"

Mycroft si riscosse. Intanto era giunto anche il padre.

"Madre, padre questa è Eleanore Brett, che lavora presso la White House. A volte collaboriamo insieme. Lei è l'interprete del primo Ministro." Poi si girò verso la sua compagna "Eleanore, mio padre Singer Holmes, e mia madre Violet Holmes. Va bene così madre? È ufficiale adesso."Myc si era un po' rilassato, adesso Elly era in famiglia.

"Mycroft, era ora di far conoscere a nostra madre, Eleanore! Non capisco perché aspettare tanto." Sherlock si burlava di lui. "Madre diglielo che ha aspettato troppo. Deve condividere la sua nuova vita con noi, giusto fratello?" Mycroft lo avrebbe ucciso, se non fosse stato che sapeva che lo stava canzonando, ma era per lui se era ancora insieme a Eleanore.

Lei ascoltava divertita, mentre John, le sussurrò all'orecchio.

"Sono sempre così, ma si vogliono un bene dell'anima, lo sai, vero?"

"Lo so, dott. Watson, Myc darebbe la vita per suo fratello. "

"Ora basta, ragazzacci, vogliamo dare una brutta impressione alla nostra ospite? Myc falle vedere la casa. E tu Sherlock vieni in cucina con me."

"Madre! "protestò Sherlock

"Ti sta bene fratellino, vai ad aiutare mamma." Mycroft prese Elly e le fece vedere la casa, dove avevano vissuto dopo l'incendio di Musgrave. Era decisamente una casa piena di mobilio, libri e soprammobili, ma era zeppa di ricordi. Eleanore prese per il braccio Myc e lo baciò appena fu lontana da occhi indiscreti. "Ti amo" le sussurro piano.

Cenarono tutti insieme, Mycroft seduto vicino a lei, le accarezzava la mano sotto al tavolo, lei si era inserita perfettamente in quella famiglia inusuale. Di fronte avevano Sherlock e John con vicino Rosie che tentava disperatamente di andare da Mycroft. Era troppo bella la catena del suo ennesimo orologio!

Violet era a capo tavola che continuava a riempire i piatti di tutti. Che non sapevano più dove smaltire il cibo. Suo marito, cercava disperatamente di parlare, ma non ci riusciva mai. Così la serata passò velocemente. Mentre finivano il dolce sazi oltre ogni limite consentito, parlando amichevolmente di ogni fatto della famiglia Holmes. 

"Eleanore torna più spesso da noi, costringi mio figlio a farci visita ogni tanto, almeno per sapere come state."

"Lo farò Violet, lo ricatterò. "Elly guardò Myc che era stupito.

"Se lo incateni Eleanore, forse ci riesci. Chiamami se hai bisogno. "Sherlock diede un colpetto al braccio del fratello maggiore, che fissava un punto lontano nell'universo.

"Su Sherry, ora basta, lascia stare tuo fratello, e tu Myc promettimi di tornare. Lo sai che mi fa piacere."

Eleanore prese in braccio Rosie, mentre John si vestiva, e prendeva le sue cose. Rosie prese a toccarle il fermacapelli per impossessarsene. Lei lo aprì sciolse i capelli, glielo offrì stando attenta che non lo portasse alla bocca. Era seducente, Mycroft pensò alla bellezza interiore di Eleanore e alla fortuna che aveva avuto ad incontrarla.

Aspettò di uscire che lei fosse pronta. Si salutarono tutti con abbracci e pacche sulle spalle. E finalmente Mycroft respirò l'aria fresca della sera a pieni polmoni. Il passo era stato fatto, ora ufficialmente Eleanore Brett era la sua donna. E la sua vita.


End file.
